


Taming of the Dragoon

by EmpressOfDragons



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, HighSpecs, Ignea, on hiatus due to writer's block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfDragons/pseuds/EmpressOfDragons
Summary: Aranea, the cold blooded mercenary of the Imperial Army, finds herself changed after running into the Prince of Lucis and his friends.  She begins questioning her orders and decides to desert the army and join the Prince in his quest to retrieve the lost Crystal.  However, she finds herself in a predicament when feelings for the advisor begin to blossom in her heart that she had once forbidden.  Could he change her mind over, what she considers, her cursed existence?





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

            What was left of the car was nothing but a smoldering mess of glowing metal as the flames licked the frame until it began to melt.  The mother lay mere feet from the scene with the father nowhere to be found.  She gripped her crying baby girl fiercely while trying to hush her and appear dead.  The daemon who had attacked them on the road licked its humanoid lips as it turned for new prey.  The beast was a giant snake with the face of an old woman.  Her hair was naught but snakes that wiggled and writhed about, helping with the search for movement.  The snake-like daemon slithered and hissed as it searched for prey. The mother lay quiet, hoping the beast was not interested in dead flesh.  Her baby girl, however, cried aloud with great fear.

            As the beast lunged for her, multiple bullets and spears met the beast’s face and body from all sides.  Shouts of men and woman charging at the daemon were enough for the mother to begin weeping, her bloody hands gripping the child in her arms.  Her wounds were grave and she knew she would not survive much longer.  These people would have to care for her child, now.

            “Aranea…” The woman muttered into the crying baby’s ear.  “I love you…I am so sorry…” With as much effort as she could muster, she kissed her child and bellowed a scream loud enough for the hunters to find her.  The beast had slithered away to the northern mountains of Duscae, defeated and gravely injured.  The hunters arrived at the pale body of the mother with her arms wrapped around the infant daughter.  A female hunter, Ezma, walked forward and lift the child from the limp arms of the mother. “Aranea…” The mother breathed.

            “Sleep now, sister.”  Ezma caressed the woman’s cold face.  “She will be safe.”  With a gentle smile on her face, the mother breathed her last and closed her eyes forever more.

Ezma was already well over the age of caring for an infant; in fact, Ezma was about to enter retirement.  She held the baby and wrapped her in her leather jacket.

            “What do we do, Ezma?” asked one of the younger male hunters.

            “Dave, you know full well we cannot leave an infant here.”  Ezma smiled.  “No, she must be taken somewhere safe.”

            “Look!”  Another hunter whom was rummaging about the mangled vehicle and lifted a bloodied dog tag.  The father was a hunter himself.  “They were hunters from the Vesperpool.”

            “That settles it.”  Sighed Dave.  “We’ll raise her.  It’s the least we could do for our fallen brother.”

            “Agreed.”  Ezma nodded.  She gently passed the child, who was now sleeping after all the fear and crying.  “I heard word of a hunting family in Nifilheim who are unable to bear children.”

            “Sam n’ Diana Highwind.”  Dave nodded.  “Right.  I’ll make sure she gets there.”

            “This will be my final task for you, Dave.”  Ezma smiled.  “When you return to me safely, I shall pass my title as Alpha Hunter over to you.”

            “Understood.”  Dave nodded.  “I’ll set out in the mornin’.”  Dave looked at the baby girl.  “Don’t you worry now, Aranea.  We’ll do right by you.”

            The multi-week journey gave way to the wide country of Cartanica, a desert wasteland in Nifilheim. Dave met the hunters of Nifilheim at the train station after a long ride from the port.  Although Lucis was at war with Nifilheim, the hunters of both kingdoms saw each other as allies in the fight to protect their people from beasts and daemons.

            Dave stepped off of the train with the baby Aranea in his arms.  During the journey, he had fashioned her a dog tag with her own name on it.  She thanked Dave by gnawing on it with her teething mouth.  Dave was greeted by the hunters Sam and Diana as well as their entourage.   They greeted each other warmly before being introduced to their new daughter.  The Lucian hunters had already written the couple a letter explaining the young child’s story but seeing the child with their own eyes brought tears to Diana.  Dave gingerly passed the baby off to her and she held the small child close to her.

            “Sweet Aranea…”  Diana smiled.  “We’ll see to it that your parents’ memories are not in vain.”

            “Thanks, Dave.”  Sam shook Dave’s hand.  “Good luck to you on your promotion.  I hope you are able to uphold this storm of daemons on your end.”

            “I hope the same for you.”  Dave smiled.  With a final pat on the child’s head, Dave turned and board the train back for Lucis.  He waved, knowing that he would no longer see that sweet child again.

 

****************************************************************************

 

            As she grew up, Sam and Diana made sure Aranea was literate and gave her plenty of books to read.  Her favorites were of knights fighting dragons with great spears and saving the princess.  Her parents would laugh as she proclaimed to become just like those knights, only she vowed to rescue her prince.  Her parents had told her the story of her original parents many times, to ensure that she knew why she grew up in the surroundings she had.  It was because of this truth that Aranea became convicted at such a young age to tune her fighting skills and save others from a similar fate.  But, that did not stop her from accepting Sam and Diana as her true parents.

            Many nights, she would climb into the large bed where the three of them had slept together.  Aranea climbed under the covers as Sam and Diana sat on either side of her.  Sam grabbed her favorite tale, _The Legacy of Kain, the Dragoon Hero_ , and would read out all of the male characters as Aranea and Diana acted the part of the female characters.  Many nights were spent from reading these tales and other nights they would sleep without stories, but with the warm bodies of her parents around her, Aranea fell asleep just as quickly with her dreams still sating her thirst for imagination.

            Her tales drew her to become a prodigy with the spear.  Her tactical skill as well as her jumping abilities earned her the name, Dragoon of the North.  When she was 14, Aranea was dubbed skilled enough to venture out on her own as a full-fledged hunter, the youngest in the Nifilheim Chapter’s history.  This life of bliss, however, did not last long.

            When Aranea was around 16 years old, her camp was attacked by a myriad of beasts.  They came from the darkness in huge droves.  Aranea fought off what she could but, realizing the futile struggle, was forced to flee.  In the chaos, she looked for her parents but they, along with many other hunters disappeared…vanished.  When she had returned to the remnants of the village, all she found were empty clothes scattered about as if the citizens vanished where they were.  Distraught with grief over losing her family once more as well as so many friends, Aranea struggled to find another place in life.  The battlefield was all she had known and all she cared to know.  In the years that followed, she steeled herself and hunted solely on her own.  Her independence was her strongest asset and she vowed to keep it that way.  The further she kept away from people, the less likely it hurt to hear of their passing from war, daemons, and the like.

            When Aranea was 18, she found herself near Gralia, the seat of the Empire.  The land was desolate from all of the Magitech refineries and factories running within the city.  She was hunting for a rather pesky mark that was causing trouble in Gralia.  This Behemoth had been attacking caravans, thus hindering supplies being brought in to the city.

            She came to a hill that overlooked a crater caused by the weaponry testing.  Deep within the crater, she found two men fighting off her mark as they defended their goods.  The men were maybe five years older than her and well trained in Magitech weaponry, but they still needed help.  Aranea rushed in without a second thought, remembering all those who had fallen.  She would not allow these men to meet the same fate.

            “Oi!”  one of the men called out.  “Stay back, Lass!!”

            “This beastie will be the death of ye too!”  the other called out as he fired his cannon.

            Aranea refused to listen to the two men.  She charged forward and threw her spear into the eye of the Behemoth.  The beast reared back in pain, giving the two men an opening to the underbelly.  The fired with all their strength until Aranea pulled her spear from the beast and with a mighty leap, she trust her spear into the beast’s throat, killing it instantly.  She pulled it out of the flesh and gave it a mighty swing in order to break the Behemoth’s horn.  She picked up the large piece as proof of her victory.

            “You guys all right?” she asked callously.

            “Thanks to you we are!” Said one.  “The name’s Biggs!”

            “An’ I’m Wedge.”  Said the other.  “Pleasure!”

            “Aranea.”  She answered.  “You guys better get going before you become another beasts’ dinner.”

            “Were we only able too.” Wedge sighed.

            “Ya see, that there Behemoth pushed our truck to its limits!”  Biggs answered.  “We can’t get ‘er goin’ anymore!”

            “What all do you have?” Aranea looked past them to see what their cargo included.

            “Weapons and Iron, mainly.”  Biggs shrugged.  “If ye wouldn’t mind helpin’ us carry ‘em the rest o’ the way, we wouldn’t mind splittin’ the reward with ya.”

            “Reward?” Aranea crossed her arms.

            “Aye.”  Wedge nooded.  “See, we’re mercenaries, yeah?  We do what needs to be done, for the right coin.”  This thought intrigued Aranea.  Mercenary work sounded a lot more interesting than just hunting beasts until she died.

            “Mind if I tag along, then?” Aranea placed her hands on her hips.  “I’m just a hunter, but, Mercenary work might be more up my alley.”

            “Bet yer bottom gil on it!” Wedge laughed.  “The way you wield that spear o’ yours, we thought you were of the Empire’s Generals!”

            “Not a chance.” Aranea laughed.  “I’m for work, not war.”

            “Aye, that be our look on life.” Smiled Biggs.  “But, I hear the Empire’s getting’ desperate now a days.  Maybe, if we enlist together, we may climb through the ranks and get a battalion of our own, eh?”

            “A battalion of mercenaries?”  Aranea rubbed her chin with the thought.  These men were talking a lot of sense.  More men meant more arms; and more arms meant helping more people.  “What the hell, sign me up.  I could use the gil.”

            “That’s the spirit, Lady A!” cheered Biggs.  “We’ll even make you our leader!”

            “Why me?” Aranea was shocked at this prospect.

            “Why not?” laughed Wedge.  “You’re skills in combat are far better than ours.  We’d fare a lot better under your command!”

            “If you say so.”  Aranea shrugged.  She went to walk toward the back of the truck when the men stretched out their hands.  “What?”

            “Consider this a partnership, then!” Biggs smiled.  “Biggs and Wedge, under the Imperial Command of Lady A!”

            “Right!” Wedge smiled.

            Aranea smiled at these two men she quickly befriended.  She continued to view them as subordinates through the years to follow, but they were as close to friends as she would ever find…until she is sent out on her first assignment as Commodore of her own ship.

            She ascended through the ranks quickly and thanks to her, so did Biggs and Wedge.  She fought tooth and nail to ensure they remained under her command and soon she was promoted as a mercenary general, of which the others did not care for.  She obtained this rank through her Galliant efforts against Shiva, the Glacean.  The attack did not sit right with her, killing a Goddess?  But, she was a woman of survival.  She did what she had too.  Now, she was a commodore, a pivotal member of the Airborne Infantry.  She would attend meetings with the Emperor and Chancellor, which allowed her further insight to what the Emprie was planning.  Recently, they had unleashed a full scale invasion on Insomnia and stole the Great Crystal out of Insomnia and left the King dead.  They had approached her for this but, after the battle with the Glacean, she blatantly refused.  Their eyes were now to the ground, searching for the fugitive Prince Noctis and his friends.  According to Verstael Bisithia, one of the higher ranking Generals as well as head of the Magitech Soldier research and Development, the Oracle and the Prince would seek the surviving Astral Gods for aid.

            Aranea and her men were given the same task as the rest of the generals, find Prince Noctis and his entourage and capture them.  They were also given orders to find the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya, alive.  Aranea watched as the Oracle’s brother, Ravus, also ascended through the ranks quickly and he was now the High Commander of the Imperial Army, and another bad taste in the military citizens’ mouths.  Not long before all of these events, Aranea had accompanied Ravus on a quick trip to Tenebrae after the invasion.

            Aranea looked on from the bay of her ship as Ravus communed with his sister.  Aranea immediately knew that Ravus meant to keep her whereabouts a secret from the Empire for the time being; for what purpose, however, she did not know.  They were far away, but the wind carried their voices.

            “Cease this madness!” Ravus pleaded.  “That boy will never be king!”

            “Noctis is chosen.”  Luna answered calmly.  “It is ordained.  You of all people should know.”

            “I know that you are throwing your life away!” Ravus argued.

            “That may be!” Luna barked back.  Aranea was taken with her resolve.  She knew of her love for Noctis, but to see it in person was something to empathize.  Luna loved Noctis with all her being; Aranea wondered if she would ever hold such conviction for a man.  Luna’s voice whispered once more, snapping Aranea out of her thoughts.

            “But…It is my choice.”  Tears began to well up in her eyes.  “If only…if only I could hear his voice once more…if we could laugh together as we did as children…”  She threw her head down in prayer as tears cascaded down her cheeks.  This was an unexpected sight, to be sure.  The Oracle was revered as a Demigoddess on Eos, to commune with the Gods lying dormant, yet here she was, weeping over the thought of never being able to feel the embrace of her beloved.  Knowing that she would never feel his lips against hers; the Oracle pining for her fleshly desires of the man she loved for so long.  She was human after all.

            Ravus stormed away and walked through the meadow of flowers to board the airship.  He noticed Aranea had watched the whole scene unfold before her.

            “Do you find my family’s woes _entertaining_ , Mercenary?!” he growled.

            “I would if I had a soda and some popcorn.” Aranea did her best to hide her thoughts from him.  Deep down, she pitied Luna.  She wondered if the love of a man was worth it if it meant this much pain.  Deep down, Aranea almost wished she could become the Oracle’s…Luna’s savior.  She knew all too well the feeling of having loved ones ripped from her own beating heart.

            “Take off!” Ravus ordered.  “We have business with the Emperor!  Do not speak of her whereabouts!  Her journey is to continue as if her location is unknown to us.  Understood?!”

            “Yeah, yeah.”  Aranea waved.  As the doors closed, she turned to find Luna staring back at her.  A small smile appeared on the Oracle’s face as she stared into Aranea’s eyes.  That image was forever burned into Aranea’s memory, even when she finally met the Prince face to face.

**Chapter 1:  Meeting the “Pretty Boy”**

The base had been in quite an uproar.  Rumors of the Prince being nearby were already reaching the new Commodore’s ears.  She watched the situation from high atop a tower as the Prince and his lackeys made their way through the base.  She was quite impressed at their strategic skill, however, she knew that they were only following the advice of the young man with glasses.  She only knew the face of her target, Noctis Lucis Caelum; the others were of no consequence and thus disposable.  She was sure to study their movements as she observed. 

The Prince’s warp strike ability would defiantly prove troublesome as would the speed and swiftness of the man close behind him.  The stronger man with tattoos was defiantly a threat up close, however, his movements were slow.  The younger blonde looked to be easy prey in close combat, but his aim with his gun was dead on so Aranea made sure to target him if no one else.  Her orders were to take the Prince alive so if she could hinder his confidence by knocking out one of his friends, she could capitalize on his bleeding heart.  She could not bring herself to kill any of them.  The thought of doing so immediately brought forth the smiling image of Luna; not the Oracle, but Lunafreya Nox Floret of Tenebrae; fiancé to Prince Noctis and Queen-to-be of Lucis.

She watched and laughed as Commander Caligo Aldor was knocked out by a warp strike from the Prince and carried out by the man with glasses.  The man handed off the Commander to a group of hunters waiting outside before rushing back in to aid his friends.  When the man was out of sight, Aranea jumped at the hunters and freed the Commander without killing any of his captors, much to Caligo’s dismay.

“I can’t believe your heart bleeds for scum such as these!” Caligo growled.

“Says a ‘Commander’ of the Imperial Army who let himself get captured.”  Aranea laughed.  “Before you go pointing fingers, take note on who just saved your ass!  You’d be spitting out secrets by now if it weren’t for me.  Now, get going!  The Prince is mine.”

“You’ll regret this, Mercenary!” Caligo growled as he climbed into his get-away ship.  As he flew away, Aranea sighed.

“I already do.”  She lowered her helmet and jumped along the catwalks until she was just above the four intruders.  She readied her spear and jumped high into the air.  Her assault was quick and heavy.  It took everything Noctis had to deflect her spear and keep himself on his feet.  Their faces were so close that they could feel each other’s breath.

“Hey, Pretty Boy.”  Aranea sneered.  Noctis pushed her off and she landed gracefully to stare down the four warriors.  “My, my…what a lucky day for me.”  Aranea laughed.  “Let’s see what you cuties can do!”

“Prompto!!”  Noctis called out as Aranea made the first move by charging toward the blonde.

“Goin’ for it!” Prompto fired his gun, but Aranea quickly deflected the bullets.  She lunged for the blonde but Noctis was quick in his warp strike to stop her.  Specs ran up from behind her but she expected this.  She read up on all those aligned with the prince and quickly realized this man to be Ignis Scientia, Advisor to the prince and an unfathomable strategist.  She quickly jumped and used Ignis’s shoulders to propel herself further behind him.  As she did so, she caressed the advisor’s face, just to tease him before digging her boots into his back and propelling her further behind him as he lurched forward.

“Ignis!” Noctis called out.

“I’m fine!” Ignis rubbed his cheek as he recovered before he tumbled to the ground.  “She’s toying with us.”

“Why end the fun so quickly?’”  Aranea flipped her spear into the air and dove once more.  This time, the larger man blocked her attack but she knew better than to face this man in close combat.  This man was the Prince’s Shield, Gladiolus of House Amicitia.  They were a proud family and willing to do whatever it took to protect their charge.  She propelled herself off from his sword and charged for the Prince.

Noctis blocked and countered but Aranea blocked with her armored arm.  She went in for a punch instead but Noctis dodged using a blue magical clone.

“Cheeky little bastard!” Aranea spat.

A sound caught her  
“?ear and she looked up.  Ignis was suddenly above her with a spear of his own.  He drove the spear toward her but she back flipped out of the way, hearing the scream of metal on metal as his blade scraped against her armored leg.

 _That was too close!_   She hissed to herself looking at the scratch on her armor.  In anger, she charged at Ignis and the two battled it out for a good while with their spears.  Sparks flew as metal clashed with metal.  The two matched in both skill and finesse when it came to the polearm.  Aranea was almost impressed with how well he kept up with her…almost.  She caught a slight opening he had made and she did her best to exploit it.  She turned on her lance to spin a kick into his chest but he quickly recovered from his error and blocked with the body of his spear.  The force of her kick pushed him back to where Noctis stood, recovering. 

“Noct!” Ignis turned to his king.  “Are you unharmed?”

“Yeah.”  Noctis nodded.  “Thanks, Specs.”

“Quite the foe.”  Ignis smirked.

“We can’t kill her, can we?” Prompto huffed.  “I mean, she’s a human!”

“She’s a threat.”  Gladio growled.  “It’s kill or be killed.”

Aranea flicked her hair from beneath the tail of her helmet.  She smiled as she stared down the four.  “Playing hard to get, are we, Prince?” she hummed.

Ignis narrowed his gaze at the woman and threw his arm out, summoning his spear.  “Now!  With everything we have!!”

Aranea followed to see both Gladio and Noctis jump and falling toward her with giant swords as Prompto summoned a rather large weapon for his size.  She used her spear to propel herself back onto the catwalk where she dusted herself off just as their attacks landed.  She charged again with enough force to cause a shockwave, throwing the four in all directions around her.  The attack caught them all off guard and they lay in a daze.  Noctis rolled over to see Aranea still standing in the center and withdrawing her weapon.  She, then, jumped back onto the catwalk and removed her helmet.

“Quittin’ time.”  Aranea adjusted the armor on her arms and legs.  “Sorry, but this girl doesn’t work after hours.  Well, I would, but there wouldn’t be a single gil in it for me.”  She looked longingly at the Prince, who quite honestly impressed her with his fighting skills as well as his teamwork with his friends.  “We should play again sometime, Pretty Boy.”  A red airship zoomed behind her and she jumped into the loading dock.  As the door closed, the Prince stared in both confusion, and a bit impressed.

As they flew away, Aranea gladly took a canteen of water from one of her men waiting for her in the loading dock.  Biggs and Wedge greeted her in the doorway to the inner halls of the small airship.

“Glad ta have ya back, Lady A!” Biggs greeted.  “That was quite the scuffle down there, yeah?”

“He’s better than I gave him credit for.”  Aranea took a long drink of water.  “He’s defiantly got good chemistry with those friends of his.  They about had me.”

“That one with the spear was no joke.”  Wedge smiled.  “Almost as good as you, he was.”

“Maybe.”  She crunched the bottle in her hand just thinking of the man called ‘Ignis.’  “I’ll prove to him that _I’m_ the best Lance in all of Eos.”

“That you will, Lady A!” Biggs gave her a gentle punch in the shoulder armor.  “Now, let’s say we report back to HQ, eh?  Got a message sayin’ Chancellor Izunia’s been wantin’ a word with ya.”

“Not that creep.”  Aranea hung her head.  “What the hell does he want?”

“Dunno.”  Wedge shrugged.  “Said he would only talk to the Commodore.”

“Cocky kreatin…”  Aranea sighed.  She walked with the two subordinates behind her and made her way to the cockpit.  When she arrived Wedge made the announcement of her arrival.

“Commodore Highwind on deck!”  Wedge called.

            “Aye!”  the men responded.

            “Patch through to Chancellor Izuna.”  Aranea commanded.  “Let’s make this quick.”  The men did as she asked and it was not long before Ardyn Izunia was shown on the main screen.

            “Good evening, Commodore Highwind!”  Ardyn bowed as Aranea came into view on his side of the transmission.  “You appear more radiant than the snow of Shiva’s cold wind.  How did you fare with the young Prince?”

            “I let him off easy.”  Aranea crossed her arms.  “You don’t pay me enough to work overtime.”

            “But of course!” Ardyn smiled.  “You do what you do for the right gil.  Such is the way of the mercenary.”

            “What did you want?” Aranea was growing irritated with the man’s idle chit-chat.

            “Ah, straight to the matter at hand.”  Ardyn seemed pleased with her eagerness.  “I have a task to keep you and your men busy for the time being.  General Verstael and I are running low on ‘specimens’ for our research.  We would like you to seek out more.”

            “Specimens?”  Aranea knew most of the truth behind the Magitech soldiers, that they were born from beasts and daemons.  She even knew that humans were used in their experiments; however, learning this truth was beyond what she enlisted for.  Once she found out, thoughts of leaving the Empire often occurred to her.  She sensed a darkness creeping from the inner depths of Gralea and she wanted out before things got worse.  However, her only reason for staying was because she did not know what she could do.  She did not want to abandon her men so what work was left to the world for a group of Mercenaries?

            “Daemons, my dear Commodore.”  Ardyn smiled.  “We seem to be running low on them as well as beasts.  I have a wonderful resource location for the Daemons in mind, but I would like to save that for a later time.”

            “Fine.”  Aranea agreed.  “50,000 gil a beast and 85,000 gil for smaller daemons.  Things like Iron Giants will cost you more.”

            “Smaller daemons will be fine.” Ardyn smiled.  “Your payment will be secured upon delivery.  Do take care!  I will be expecting you within the next few days, Commodore.”  His screen went blank and the men turned to face their leader.

            “You heard ‘im, boys.”  Aranea crossed her arms.  “Let’s get to it.”

 

            After a few days, Aranea and her man had acquired the surplus of beasts and daemons that Ardyn and the MT Research division had required.  Once all was done, Ardyn approached Aranea with her payment for the beasts.

            “Excellent work, my dear.”  Ardyn smiled.  “Bagging so many beasts so quickly!  It’s little wonder how you ascended through our ranks so effortlessly.”

            “Flattery will get you nowhere with me.”  Aranea huffed.  “So, what’s next? “

            “Not only daemons, but a rare mineral as well.”  Ardyn smiled.  “Steyliff Grove is an ancient temple where Mithril is said to reside.”

            “Wow.”  Aranea was impressed.  She thought all of the Mithril had been mined.  “Something like that would cost quite a bit of gil.”

            “Before you set your eyes upon it, however…”  Ardyn raised a finger.  “I already have the mineral on reserve for a special friend of mine.”

            “And you want me to retrieve it for them?”  Aranea was insulted.   “I’m not some dog who retrieves these things for you!”

            “I meant nothing of the sort!” Ardyn mocked astonishment.  “I merely wanted you to ‘train’ my friends in order to fend for themselves.”

            “Training?”  Aranea laughed.  “Steyliff Grove isn’t exactly a training boot camp. If they can’t fight, they’ll get killed the minute they walk in!”

            “That is why I’m hiring a skilled warrior such as yourself.”  Ardyn sneered.  “For the extra gil, of course.”

            Aranea growled as she struggled for the right answer.  “Fine.”  She hissed at last.  “But I won’t be held responsible if they die!”

            “I would expect no less.”  Ardyn smiled.  “We travel together.  Let us be off, then.”

            Aranea and her crew joined Ardyn’s ship and the two made their way for the swamps of the Vesperpool where Steyliff Grove was located.  They arrived in the early afternoon and by the time the empire had blocked off entrance to the swamp and made their settlement, it was nearing twilight.  Aranea made note of the fading light and turned to Ardyn.

            “I hope these friends of yours arrive soon.”  She grumbled.  “If we’re to get your ‘precious’ daemons tonight, they better get here.  The temple doors only open at nightfall.”

            “Patience, my dear.”  Ardyn smiled.  “Look!  They made it through the blockade.”  Aranea looked up to see smoke rising from the road.  She knew of a small squad of Imperial Walkers and MT troops waiting on the road, however, she didn’t know that they were meant to test these friends of his.  She watched as a black car zoomed through the smoke and made its way to the muddy path toward the swamp.

            “I shall greet them.”  Ardyn smiled.  “Wait here, would you?”

            “Fine by us.”  Aranea watched as Ardyn made his way to the black car.  When he was out of sight, she turned to Biggs and Wedge who stood behind her.  “I’ve about had it.”  She admitted.

            “What’s up?” asked Wedge.

            “Have you guys noticed?”  she asked.  “Something just isn’t right with the Empire anymore.  All these beasts and daemons…they’re prepping for something.”

            “War, you think?” asked Biggs.

            “What war?”  Aranea couldn’t help but laugh.  “Lucis is done!  Noctis doesn’t even have the Ring of the Lucii!  At this rate, he’ll be dead before he gets all the Gods’ blessings.”

            “Maybe we should see Ravus.”  Muttered Wedge.  “He seemed to have similar sentiments.”

            “If the days keep getting shorter…”  Aranea crossed her arms.  “We’ll just leave the Empire and go into the daemon hunting business.  Better to keep folks safe than terrorize them.”

            “Go back to the way things were, eh?” smiled Biggs.  “I was hoping you’d say that.”

            “Aye.”  Wedge agreed.  “I’m more of a protector of the peace, not a hindrance.”

            “I’ll keep thinking on it.”  Aranea smiled.  “But, I’m glad you both are backing me on this.”

            “We’ll follow you to the end, Lady A!”  Biggs saluted his Commodore.

            “Thanks, guys.”  Aranea smiled.  “Let’s get this job over with.”

            Aranea turned as Ardyn returned with these friends of his.  Aranea gasped as she looked into the eyes of the very same Pretty boy and two of his friends.  The big guy, known as Gladio, was not with them.

            “You’ve got to be friggin’ kidding me.”  Aranea couldn’t help but laugh.  “I was sent to kill these men and now I’m ‘training’ them?  I really need to leave this Gods forsaken Army.”

            Ardyn approached as Noctis and his friends stayed behind.

            “The Prince.”  Aranea stated.  “You’re serious?”

            “I know you had a bit of an argument before…” Ardyn smiled.  “But we’re all adults here!  Let’s let bygones be bygones and turn over a new leaf, eh?”

            “You’re a fucking joke.”  Aranea growled.  “You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t try and stab _me_ in the back in there!”

            “I’m sure you can handle them.”  Ardyn winked.

           Her eyes narrowed, “I hate you.”

            “Now, now!”  Ardyn waved a finger.  “Remember whose employ you are under.  Just obtain the Mithril for them and deliver them safely to Lestallum.  After that, your job is over.”

            _As is my employment._   Aranea growled to herself.  “Fine.  Bring them here.”

            Ardyn turned to Noctis and called to him.  “All is ready for you!”

            Noctis and the others walked up to Aranea and no one seemed happy to see each other.

            “I have secured you a guide to find your Mithril, Your Highness.”  Ardyn smiled.  “I would entrust you to no other’s care.”

            “Didn’t she try to kill us before?!” Prompto barked.

            “You’re still alive, aren’t you?”  Aranea growled.  “So, you’re the ‘new recruits’ they sent over for ‘special training.’  Nice cover, Runaway Prince.”  She noticed that they were still uptight after their last encounter.  “At ease, Recruits.”  Aranea shook her head.  “There’s nothing for this ex-Mercenary to turn you in.  Just watch yourself in there.”

            “I do hope you’ll be civil.”  Ardyn smiled.  Ignis turned to the man with a silent growl.  “Commodore Aranea Highwind, I leave them to you.”

            “Relax.”  Aranea assured as Ardyn walked away.  “You’ll be safe with me.”

            “Like last time?” Noctis hissed.

            “Look, I was paid to fight you then, and I’m being paid to keep you safe now.  Besides, I let you off, right?”  Aranea was growing impatient.  “Let’s just call a truce and get this over with.  You have a wedding to plan, don’t you?”

            “She’s right, Noct.”  Ignis spoke.  “She appears to speak the truth.  We should trust her, for now; but exercising caution would not hurt either.”

            “Fine by me.”  Noctis growled.

            “Good.”  Aranea smirked.  “Biggs, Wedge; I leave the rest to you.”

            “You got it, Lady A!” smiled Biggs.

            “Watch yourselves in there.”  Wedge cautioned.  “Keep close to the Commodore and she’ll keep you safe.”

            The group made their way to the now open doorway into the inner depths of the temple.  Aranea lowered her helmet and took point.

            “So…”  Prompto began the small talk.  “Are those friends of yours?”

            “Biggs and Wedge?”  Aranea looked over her shoulder at the blonde.  “They’re more subordinates…but I trust them all the same.”

            “It’s quite the company you keep.”  Ignis added.

            “Yeah.”  She agreed.  “The man power helps, especially on assignments like this.”

            “What are you doing here, exactly?” Ignis questioned further.

            “Extracting specimens.”  Aranea answered vaguely. 

            “Specimens?” asked Prompto.  They now descended the long, broken, stairway leading into the darkness.  Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis clipped on their flashlights as Aranea activated one of her own.

            “Daemons.”  Aranea drew her spear, preparing for any monsters to leap from the shadows.  “The empire requires them for weapons research.”

            “What do you mean by ‘weapons?’”  Noctis asked.

            Their conversation was left unfinished as a group of skeletons sprouted from the stone floor and attacked.  Aranea charged in to eliminate a quarter of their number while Prompto and Noctis worked on another group.  A Reaper soon sprouted from the shadows to face Ignis’s daggers.  Ignis quickly eliminated the foe after dodging a few swings of the creature’s mighty scythe, then, lunging down upon its back with his spear.  Aranea turned to make sure the group was accounted for.  She was suddenly threatened when Ignis threw his spear past her and into the torso of another Reaper.  As the daemon crumbled to ash, Aranea looked at the trio in awe.

            “Why did you do that?” she couldn’t help but ask.  “You could have let it kill me.”

            “Why the hell would he do that?” Noctis asked, perplexed at her question.  “Did you want to die like that?”

            “N-no.”  Aranea shook her head.  “It’s just…I tried to kill you before…”

            “So, you’re confused as to why we would spare your life now.”  Ignis concluded.

            “We’re not as cold hearted as your coworkers.”  Prompto laughed.  “We’re friends now, right?  Why would we have you killed?”

            “Who said anything about being ‘friends?’”  Aranea glared, her cheeks suddenly feeling warm.

            “Allies, then.”  Noctis smiled.  “You help us get the Mithril, and we’ll help you bag a few daemons.  I thought that was the deal?”

            “Right.”  Aranea smiled.  She was beginning to see a small glimmer of what Luna saw in the Prince.  Sure, he was spoiled and not very confident in himself, but he was growing into his new role that was thrust upon him.  Luna’s smile once again appeared before Aranea’s mind.  The image of her tears and longing to see this young man face-to-face once more was soon to follow.  Aranea shook her head and steeled herself.

            “Let’s get moving.”  She ordered.  “We’ve got a long way to go.”

            She led the trio further and further down into the depths of the temple until they came to an observational walkway that overlooked an open area that appeared to be underwater.  The water’s surface above them filtered the moonlight as it created animated reflections of light on the stone floor below.

            “What the?!” Prompto exclaimed.

            “Are we…underwater?!” Noctis asked.

            “Whoa!” Prompto shouted again.  “There’s even fish!!  Wait, I think it’s getting harder to breathe!”

            “Remarkable.”  Ignis stated, astounded.  “Could we truly be submerged?”

            “There’s something you don’t see every day.”  Aranea looked up at the beauty and relished this opportunity to enjoy it.  Ignis happened to look over to her and began to see a beauty behind the rough exterior the mercenary wore as a cloak.  The light danced from her armor and her beautiful, silver hair.  As much as they wanted to continue gazing at the dancing surface, Aranea pushed the group onward.

            They came to a small sliver of hallway with no other way across but to shimmy themselves against the wall one by one.  Noctis was the first to cross, then Prompto.  When the blonde made it to the other side, Aranea looked to Ignis.

            “You goin’, Four-Eyes, or what?” she asked.

            “Ladies first.”  Ignis bowed gentlemanly.  Aranea could not help but feel like she was walking into a trap.  This man was smart… _very_ smart.  Cautiously, she walked passed him and made her way across.  She would look back at Ignis to make sure he did not attempt any “funny” ideas.  When she finally made it, the three waited for the advisor.  Unfortunately, the small amount of rock could not take more weight and the floor crumbled beneath him as he approached the halfway point.  Before plummeting to the hallway below, Aranea acted on instinct and thrust her spear into the wall before catching his arm and the two dangled as the rocks plummeted and broke below.

            “Here, Blondie!” Aranea began to swing Ignis and threw him into Prompto and Noctis’s arms.  As they lifted their friend up, Aranea propelled herself off of the wall with her spear in hand and bounced from the column across from her to land safely behind the trio.

            “Are you okay, Four-Eyes?” Aranea asked as she put away her weapon.

            “Yes.”  Ignis nodded as he caught his breath.  “Thank you, Aranea.”

            “Now we’re even.”  She smirked.

            “Indeed.”  Ignis chuckled.  Her spine suddenly tingled at the sound of his laughter and the sight of his smile.  She shook it off and continued forward.

            They travelled further and further down, fighting many daemons along the way.  As they did so, Noctis and the others had been asking her questions about her involvement with the empire.

            “You mentioned the Empire making weapons from daemons,” Ignis began.  “What did you mean?”

            “They use them for their Magitech army.”  She stated simply.  “I’m sure you’ve fought your share by now.  But, to tell you the truth, there’s something not quite right with the empire lately.”

            “How so?” Prompto asked.

            “Well, there’s the High Commander for one.”  She answered as she peeked around the corner for enemies.  “He’s got his own agenda that I don’t care to know of.  Then, there’s that ‘charmer’ of a Chancellor.  I can’t stand that guy.”

            “That makes two of us.”  Noctis laughed.

            “Plus the Emperor seems to be losing it day by day.”  Aranea called the trio forward and they continued down a long hallway.  “Maybe It’s time I left.”

            “What would you do?” asked Prompto, sounding hopeful, oddly.

            “Dunno.”  Aranea stopped and placed a contemplative hand to her chin.  “I was a mercenary once.  I’m thinking I’ll take my men and go into the daemon hunting business.  There’s always good gil found there.”

            Ignis walked ahead of her and gave her a gentle smile, causing another tingle to run through her skin.  “It is a noble profession.  I wish you luck in your future ventures.” 

            “Uh…thanks.”  Aranea felt her face turn red.  What was with these people?  She tried to kill them and now they trust her just like that?  They’re either too kind hearted or incredibly foolish, but with this Advisor, she doubted either possibility.  Could he read her like an open book?  She kept her cold glance and continued.

            At last they arrived at the bottom of the courtyard.  As they walked below the water’s surface, they noticed a large draconic creature perched on a tree root stretching over the yard above.  Lightning surged through its bird-like wings.

            “Ready for this?” Noctis summoned his Engine Blade sword.

            “You bet!” Prompto cocked his gun.

            “Care if I make the first move?” Aranea smirked at Ignis.

            “No.”  He smiled back.  “But I loath to have a lady bloody her own hands.”

            “It’s a little late for that.”  She laughed.  She had to admit, Ignis’s chivalry was growing on her and she was beginning to find him quite charming.  He definitely was not like the other men she had come across.  He was so pulled together and calm in the most chaotic of circumstances.  As the light danced on the four of them, she could see his perfect frame.  His suit jacket and his jeans that tightly wrapped around those perfectly toned legs.  She shook her head and stared at the foe before them.

            Aranea charged and jumped high just as the monster took flight.  She thrust down onto its back and twisted to make the pain cause the creature to ground itself.  However, the beast had other intentions.  It flew high enough for Aranea to go through the water’s surface and back down immediately after, causing the dragoon to become soaked with water.  Before Aranea realized what the creature had done, it was too late.  It summoned the electricity within its body and shocked Aranea.  As she cried out in pain, Noctis used his warp strike to thrust his blade into the monster’s chest, ceasing the electricity.  Ignis, then, jumped from a column and lifted Aranea from the beast’s back before landing safely back in the courtyard.

            “Damn monster’s smarter than I thought.”  Aranea growled through gritted teeth as her armor smoked from the heat.  She suddenly felt a surge of energy return to her as her burns healed.  She looked to Ignis whom had his palm stretched out her.  He had cast a cure spell.

            “Are you always this friendly to your enemies?”  She smirked, annoyed but grateful.

            “No.”  Ignis stood and stared into her eyes with his own behind the shine of his glasses.  “But I am to my Allies.”  As he stared at her, he could not help but feel his heart beat faster.  She was a reckless fighter, but was incredibly quick on her feet and her mind was sharp.  Something about her had awoken something in him.  He felt something that he had thought to push out of his mind years ago.  Focusing on the task at hand, he broke his gaze and turned back to Noctis.  He, then, turned to join his King and Prompto in the fray.  Aranea could not help but look out to him.  This man, whom she found so much more annoying than the Prince during their first encounter; she was now growing to become quite fond of him.

            She shook her head, snapping herself out of her own teen-ish fantasies and joined the men in battle.  Through their teamwork, they were able to kill the monster and claim the Mithril.  Noctis examined the mineral and handed it off to his advisor who placed the mineral in his breast pocket on his shirt.

            “Thanks, Aranea.”  Noctis smiled.  “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

            “Damn right.”  She laughed.  “Just take care of yourselves.”

            “Is there anything more we should know before parting ways?” Ignis asked.

            “Darkness is coming.”  She warned.  “If I were you, I’d watch my Princely ass…I mean, ‘Kingly’ ass.  MTs are born from daemons in the Empire’s labs.  The way things are looking, it’s about to get a lot worse.”

            “We shall heed your council, Aranea.”  Ignis nodded.  “Noct, we must make haste.”

            “Not so fast, handsome.”  Aranea smirked at her attempt with flirting with the man.  If he was unlike other men she had met, she was tickled to imagine this man in bed with a woman.  “I was given orders to taxi you all back to Lestallum.  As much as you’d like to get rid of me, I won’t get paid until I accomplish my assignment.”

            “We wouldn’t want that, would we?”  Ignis smirked.

            “Okay, then.”  Noctis smiled.  “Lead the way.”

            When they finally arrived at the entrance to the temple, the sun had begun to rise.  Biggs and Wedge were still loyally guarding the entrance, hiding their fatigue from their commanding officer.

            “Welcome back, Lady A!”  Biggs greeted.  “I trust you were successful.”

            “There were only weakling daemons down there.”  Aranea waved her hand.  “But, they’re enough for you guys to collect.”  She turned her attention to the King and his friends.  “We’ll leave in the evening.  In the meantime, rest up or do whatever.”

            “Thanks!”  Prompto smiled.  “Sleep sounds sooo good right now.”

            “Camp it is.”  Ignis crossed his arms.

            “Care to join us, Aranea?” Prompto smiled.

            “Oh come on!” Noctis rolled his eyes at Prompto’s weak attempt to woo her.

            Aranea could not help but laugh at the invitation.  “No thanks, cutie.  I’m good.”

            “Go on ahead, Lady A!” Biggs nudged her in the back.  “We’ll hold camp ‘ere.  Best to ensure the King’s safety ‘n all that.”

            “Aye.”  Wedge nodded.  “Not much room in our ships for ‘em.  The nearest haven is over yonder.”  He pointed through the swampy trees toward a large hill.  “We’ll head for Lestallum when you all return.”

            “Fine.”  Aranea rolled her eyes.  “It’s daylight.  What’s the worst that could happen?”

            “Famous last words.”  Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

            The four walked the swampy trek to the haven, fighting sea devils and cockatrices along the way.  When they finally arrived, Ignis made a motion for Prompto to help him get the camping gear from the car.  When they had gone, Aranea and Noctis were left alone to keep the area safe from beasts.

            “You did good back there.”  Aranea broke the silence.  “You’re more skilled with a blade than I gave you credit for.”

            “Kind of hard to tell when we were fighting each other.”  Noctis laughed as he set up the wood for the fire.  “You were good then and even now.”  Noctis wiped his hands when he finished.

            “You learn what you can.  Life out here teaches you a lot of things.”  Aranea smiled.  “One of the harder lessons is ‘Kill or be killed.’  I chose to kill to save my own ass.”

            “So…you have…”  Noctis turned to her slowly.

            “Just your typical bad guys.”  She placed her hands on her hips.  “Rapists, murderers…you know.”

            “Then why are you with the Empire?” Noctis growled.  If this woman was for the people, why did she join a military that was so accustomed to taking life instead of saving it?

            “Work was scarce at the time.”  She answered with a heavy sigh.  “Look, you were born with Citadels and guards and walls protecting you all your life.  Out here, you have to do what you need to in order to make ends meet.”

            “But…”  Noctis clenched his fists.

            “Look, I get it.”  Aranea walked toward the King.  “You’re pissed at the Empire after everything they did.  Hell, I am too.  Things just aren’t looking good for either side here.  I just want out before I get too involved.”

            “Then, you weren’t involved in the invasion?” Noctis finally asked.

            “Hell no.”  Aranea laughed.  “They asked and I told them to shove it.  No way was I getting involved with that mess.”

            “Right.”  Noctis turned as Ignis and Prompto were finally arriving with the gear.

            “Look.”  Aranea placed a firm hand on Noctis’s shoulder.  “For what it’s worth…I’m sorry about your dad; and I’m sorry about your kingdom.  But, this is your path, now.  Don’t let anyone tell you how to walk it.”

            Noctis smiled at her attempt to cheer him up.  “Thanks, Aranea.”

            “Don’t mention it.”  She walked ahead to help Prompto set up the tent.  She turned back to him and whispered, “Seriously, don’t mention it at all.  I got a reputation here.”

            “Don’t worry.”  Noctis laughed.

            When the camp was finally set up, Prompto immediately crawled in for a quick nap before their usual meal.  Aranea watched in awe at Ignis’s cooking skill at a camp site.  His prowess in the culinary arts was astounding even with the bare essentials.  When he had finished, he presented everyone with a baked fish that Noctis had caught moments earlier.  As the sun reached high noon, Noctis and Prompto washed the dishes and climbed into the tent for a nap.  Aranea kept watch on the horizon as Ignis finished putting everything else away in the car.  He arrived at her side as she scanned the swamp for threats.

            “Rather sultry.”  He stated as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and whipped his brow.

            “It is humid.”  Aranea stated.  She, too, was beginning to feel the effects of the wetland climate.  She turned to see his jacket removed and his purple, silk shirt now clinging to him from the sweat.  The shirt left little to the imagination as it revealed his toned chest and body.  Aranea quickly looked away, trying to hide her heated cheeks.  “You should get some sleep.  We’ll be leaving in a few hours.”

            “Of course.”  Ignis nodded.  “I merely wanted to check in on you to ensure you had recovered from our battle.”

            “I have.”  She smiled.  “Thanks.  That’s one more I owe you.”

            “Think naught of it.”  Ignis smiled back.  “That was quite brave of you, however, I could not help but feel guilty not jumping in sooner.”

            “It was my own fault.”  Aranea shook her head.  “I wasn’t in the right state of mind and charged in unprepared.”

            “’Not in the right state of mind?’”  Ignis repeated.  “You don’t seem the kind to give in to whims of fantasy.  Where was it, if I may ask?”

            Aranea felt her face grow warmer than before.  She knew, now, that she was blushing and quickly turned away.  “Nowhere!  I’m going to check the perimeter.  Get some sleep before I force you!”  As she hurried away, Ignis could not help but smile and laugh to himself.  He felt his own cheeks heat up as he watched the sunlight bounce from her silver hair.

            “My word…” he muttered as he ran his fingers through his brown spiked hair.

            When she was confident that she was out of his sight, she punched the nearest rock wall.  “Damn it!”  she cursed.  “How the hell could I let him get to me like that?!  I don’t have time for this crap!”  She pressed her forehead against the stone wall.  Her mind was suddenly flooded with images of his face, his muscles, his intelligence, his battle prowess…his smile…

            Thinking of his smile caused a warmth to fill within her, what she thought was cold, body.  She hugged herself and leaned her back against the wall before lowering herself to the grassy floor.  The warm feelings she once held during her teenage years were returning.  Luna’s words rang within her memories:  _“If only I could hear his voice once more…If we could laugh together as we did as children.”_ Aranea looked at her hands.  If she left the Empire, could she bring Noctis to Luna?  If this was love, if this was what love did to a human woman…Aranea felt great sympathy for the Oracle.  Aranea struggled within herself.  She did not want to feel attachments to another anymore.  All whom she had loved were stripped away from her.  She refused to place her heart in that situation again.  Ignis was a danger to her and she needed to keep him away….but the thought of having such a collected man crumble under her touch riled her.

            “It’s better for me to be alone.”  She muttered to herself.  “It’s better this way…”  This confusion was beginning to frustrate her.  She stood once more and punched the rock wall again and again, trying to relieve herself of this frustration and confusion the only way she knew how.  When her knuckles were finally starting to go numb, she looked at the sky and found the time to be close for them to leave.

            She walked back to the camp to find Ignis asleep in one of the chairs around the fire.  The golden light reflecting off of his glasses and soft skin, his light brown hair flowing in the breeze, the sight was enough to make her knees weak.  She placed her hand to her face, trying to snap herself out of it.  The sound of her armor rustling was enough to wake the advisor.

            “Ah!  You’re back.”  Ignis greeted as he stood and stretched, devastating her with a view of his fit chest and waist beneath his shirt.  “I’ll wake the others.  It is about time we left for Lestallum, yes?”

            “Y-yeah.”  Aranea nodded, trying to think of _anything_ else other than him.  “Let’s get this show on the road.”

            “Eager to be rid of us, eh?”  Ignis smirked.

            “Yeah.”  She smirked back.  “I want my pay but I can’t get it if you’re still here!”

            “Fair enough.”  Ignis shrugged.  He leaned his head into the tent to awaken the two men.  Both groaned and took quite a bit of coaxing from Ignis to get them out of the tent.  When they finally broke everything down and loaded up their car, Ignis drove the Regalia into Arenea’s ship.  The small fleet, then, took off from Steyliff Grove and reached Lestallum after the moon was above the mountains.  When the docking bay door opened, Arenea turned to the boys.

            “I just got word that there’s some funny business going on at the power plant.”  She crossed her arms.  “Wish I could help, but I’m forbidden to do anything I’m not _ordered_ to.”

            “No need.”  Noctis smirked.  “We’ll take it from here.”

            “Be safe out there.”  Aranea smiled.  “Until next time, then.”

            “Hopefully not too long!”  Prompto smiled.  “Look after yourself!”

            “You too, Sunshine.”  Aranea smiled and waved as the men climbed into the car and drove toward the city.  The door closed once more and the ship began to ascend.  As it did so, Aranea made her way to the cockpit where she was met by Biggs and Wedge who had strange looks on their faces.

            “What?” she growled.

            “You fancy that Ignis lad, don’t ya?” Biggs laughed.

            “It was written all over yer face, Lady A.”  Wedge joined in.

            “Shut it.”  Aranea shook her head.  “No one asked you.”

            “He’s a good match for ya.”  Wedge egged on.  “Maybe you’ll see ‘im again, yeah?”

            “Just set a course for Gralia!” Aranea barked.  “We’re collecting our pay then resigning.”

            “So soon?” asked Biggs.

            “As soon as possible.”  Aranea sat in her chair.  “The Empire is getting in deep and I want out of it.”

            “So, we’ll be daemon hunters, then?”  asked Wedge.

            “Why not?”  Aranea smiled.  “The nights are growing longer and people need protection.”

            “Ye got a point.”  Biggs blinked.  “Very well, then!  To Gralia!”


	2. One of the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea leaves the army and is a free woman again, but only to be given a job by Ravus himself: "See Noctis safely to Altissia." Now, Aranea gets to fulfill her secret wish to bring him to the Oracle, but something else happens when she meets with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** AHH!! Thank you all so much! I hope this is becoming a fun journey for you! I was bummed when Aranea didn't get an origin story so I thought I'd write my own. Hope it's okay so far! =^.^= Thanks again and enjoy the ride!

Arenea had collected her pay and distributed it evenly among her men.  Although the Empire was disappointed in her stock of daemons, she refused to hunt for more.  Hearing that Ravus was soon to leave for Altissia, Aranea made sure to storm his office before further arrangements were made.  She threw a folder with multiple documents onto his desk.

“What is this?” Ravus growled.  “I don’t have the time to read this!”

“Take your time.” Aranea crossed her arms.  “Just know that we’ll be long gone after you do.  They’re resignation letters for myself and my men.  I want out.”

“You’re leaving the Empire?”  Ravus seemed intrigued at her decision.  “That’s quite bold of you.”  
            “Says the guy who now commands the very same army that took his homeland.”  Aranea barked back.  “I’m going back to mercenary life.  This whole military thing is not doing it for me and I don’t care for the direction it’s headed.”

      Ravus did not seem surprised.  “I do not envy your decision.”  Ravus calmly stood.  “Commodore Aranea Highwind…as High Commander of the Imperial Army of Nifilheim I release you and your men from your service.”

      Aranea stared at him.  She had expected more of a fight from him.  She studied his face and body language for any hint of his true intent.

      “Aranea, as of this moment you are now a mercenary once more.”  Ravus walked around his desk.  He looked into her hazel eyes and she saw how sad he was.  “As a man…no…as a brother, trying to do right by his sister, I must ask this of you.”  Aranea stared intently at Ravus.  She had never seen him so torn and convicted before.  “I need you to deliver Noctis safely to Altissia.”  Ravus ordered.

“Why this, all of a sudden?”  Aranea asked, completely taken off guard.  “And why me?  I thought you hated the kid.”

“My intentions do not concern you.”  Ravus growled.  “As for your employ; Like myself, you are an outsider.  Outsiders, who rose above all else to achieve our positions within the military.  To that end, I hold more trust with you than any of the Generals here.”

“O-okay.”  Aranea blinked.  Deep down, she wished for this.  She wanted to help the Oracle be free of her pain and see her Noctis once more.  To hold him and laugh with him.

“As for payment…”  Ravus reached into his pocket and handed her a satchel of gil.

“There’s quite a bit here.”  Aranea smiled.  “You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”  His stern gaze was more than enough for her answer.  “Fine, I’ll take the job.”

“Then, be quick.”  Ravus nodded.  “Our business here does not leave with you.  Make haste, for Lunafreya seeks the covenant of the Hydrean soon.”

“I’ll find him.”  Aranea smirked.  “Thanks to a certain Chancellor, I have an idea on where he may be.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aranea gathered her men in front of her ship before departing for Lucis.  She appointed Biggs and Wedge as the new commanders until she had returned.

“This is a solo mission, boys.”  Aranea announced.  “I gotta babysit the Prince and get him to Altissia before the Oracle can forge the Covenant.”

“Think you’ll be alright on you own?”  Biggs asked with legitimate concern. 

“I’ll be fine.”  She laughed.  “I’ve spent my whole life around men.  I can handle myself.”

“Very well!”  Biggs, Wedge, and the other men stood at attention and saluted her.  “Fair sails to you, Commodore!  We shall eagerly await your return!”

“Thanks, boys.”  Aranea smirked.  “Just drop me off in Caem and I’ll radio you for assistance if need be.”

The small militia boarded their three ships and ascended to the skies.  Aranea sat in the seat of her ship and in one of the camera screens, she could see Ardyn looking after them from where they had left.  A shiver ran through her spine, as if he knew something she did not.  _This may be more difficult than I thought._   She checked her spear to make sure it was in top condition.  Caem was soon upon them, as was Noctis.

The small fleet had cause a slight panic among the citizens visiting Caem for the Lighthouse and the ocean view.  Aranea disembarked and waved her arm to dismiss the fleet.  After she had done so, she turned to find the Regalia still parked near the road.

“No way!!”  Aranea turned toward the familiar voice of Prompto who had the other three men behind him.  Gladio had a small girl standing behind him.  She looked to be about 16 or 18 years of age with similar eyes.

“Aranea!”  Noctis greeted when they reached her.  “What are you doing here?”

“I’m a mercenary again.”  She placed her hand on her hip.  “Which means I’m here for work.”

“What kind of work?”  Gladio growled, Noctis and the others had told him of Aranea’s intentions but he wanted to ensure himself of the facts.

“I don’t give names of clients.”  Aranea glared.  “But, I was hired to escort you to Altissia.”

“Escort?”  Gladio pushed his sister back and tensed his body for a scuffle.

“I’m not kidnapping your King!”  Aranea barked.  “Relax, big guy!  I’m here as just one of the guys.  With my resignation with the Empire being so soon, taking you all in my ship may draw in more unwanted attention, if you get my meaning.”

“Right.”  Ignis nodded.  He turned to Noctis for a decision.  “Noct?”

“It’s…fine by me, I guess.”  Noctis nodded.  “Why Altissia?”

“Someone wants to see you married to the Oracle.”  Aranea winked.  “I can’t tell you more than that, Pretty Boy.”

“What should we do about the car?”  asked Prompto.  “And Camping!”

“What?”  Aranea asked confused.  She had assumed they were getting ready to leave for Altissia immediately.

“Cid’s putting in the finishing touches on the ship.”  Noctis pointed his thumb toward the lighthouse.  “According to Cor, I still have one tomb to visit here in Lucis.”

“Tomb?”  Aranea remembered the multitude of weapons Noctis was able to conjure during their encounter, both with each other and the Steyliff monster.  “Oh, those crystal weapons.”

“Right.”  Noctis nodded.  “As for seating arrangements in the car…”  Noctis turned to his friends and looked them over.  Ignis was almost always the driver so he can’t sit in the middle back, it would have to be Prompto.

“You’re in the back with us, Prompto.”  Noctis smirked.

“How in the _hell_ is THAT going to work?!”  Prompto groaned.

“She’s got armor that can cut pretty deep.”  Gladio smirked.

“Oh man!!”  Prompto sighed.

“Sorry, handsome.” Aranea cupped the boy’s cheek, turning him red.  “I’ll make it up to you some day.”

“Y-yes, please!” Prompto sighed lovingly.

“Shall we be off, then?”  Ignis tugged on his jacket.  “It will be quite a journey back to Leide.”  Aranea chuckled, swearing she could sense some jealousy in the man.

The group climbed into the car and drove off from one side of Lucis to the other.  As they did so, the group talked and managed to get to know Aranea as much as she would let them as they did for her.  Gladio informed Aranea that the younger girl was his sister, Iris, and that she escaped with the remnants of the Crownsguard during the invasion.  Aranea smiled with relief, but shuddered to think what all the poor girl experienced without her brother beside her.

“What about you, Aranea?” asked Prompto.  “Do you have any family?”

“That’s…a touchy subject.”  Aranea leaned back in her seat as she felt the wind flow through her silver hair.  She sighed and glanced at Ignis.  His focus on the road ahead was as collected as his gaze in battle.  He looked damn handsome in the light.  Her cheeks turned red and she wiped her eyes with her fingers to drive the thoughts away.

“Crap, I’m sorry!”  Prompto waved his hands.  “I didn’t meant to…”

“Nice going.”  Gladio nudged the blonde.  “You should just stick with Cindy.”

“Don’t worry about it.”  Aranea smiled as she dropped her hand.  “It was a long time ago.”

They arrived at the first camp they found near Duscae.  As they set up the tent, Aranea finished her duties and looked up as the stars began to shine one by one.  Gladio left soon after to hunt for the evening’s meat as Noctis and Prompto left to gather fuel for the fire as well as herbs.  Once again, Aranea was left alone with Ignis.  After he readied his kitchen area, he walked over to Aranea with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Care for some coffee?”  he offered.

“Kinda late, isn’t it?”  she looked at the man perplexed.  Did he even sleep?

“It’s decaf.”  He smiled.  “Hot beverages are just the thing on cold evenings such as these.”

She took a sip from the cup and he was right.  The warm feeling made her feel as if there was a cozy blanket around her.  She looked up as more and more stars began to shine.

“A glorious night.”  Ignis sipped.  “I cherish these moments.”

“Being with a woman?” Aranea teased.

“Yes….”  Ignis chuckled.  “But, we do not see stars such as these in the Crown City.  The lights that illuminate our buildings and streets blot out the night sky.  Noct and I would often sneak out as children to survey the stars via a telescope.”

“That sucks.”  Aranea took another sip of coffee.  “Gralia’s no different, but I’ve spent more nights out here than in there.  They’re alright.”  Of course they were more than ‘alright.’  Looking up at the stars every night gave her closure and peace.  They soothed her soul and allowed her to relax.  Staring at them now with Ignis next to her, though, was a much more alien feeling.  She could feel the walls that she had taken so long to build become cracked just by his speech.  His presence made her feel safe, as if she did not have to worry so much.  Her curiosity about how this man would react to the advances of a woman entertained her to the point of testing her theory.  The other three were easy pickings, but Ignis seemed cold as stone in terms of flirting.

“Well, since we’re all alone.”  Aranea turned to him and looked at him flirtatiously.  She began to play with the flaps of his jacket and sneered,  “What does a handsome guy like you see in a girl like me?”  Ignis seemed confused by the question.  “Certainly, you must still see me as a threat to you and your prince.  At any moment I could pull out my spear and that would be the end of it.”

“Indeed it would.”  Ignis gently grabbed her hand with his free had.  “However, I do not feel it will come that sort of confrontation.”

“You seem confident.”  She huffed.

“Always.”  He pushed his glasses up further as he smirked.

“Look at you, acting all cocky.”  Aranea tickled his chin and turned to walk away.  Ignis watched as her silver hair matched the moonlight.  The feeling in his chest welling up as his heart began to beat faster.  However, if flirting was a war of wits, he was not one to be outdone.

“And you’re lovely.”  The statement made her stop her advance and turn.  He had already turned away to walk back to his kitchen area.  Although she could not see it, Ignis was hiding his own red face.

Ignis was fighting within himself.  His duties were first, and foremost, to Noctis.  No other should come in between, however, ever since the announcement of Noctis’s engagement to Luna, he had thought about how often his role would play a part in Noctis’s life.  The thought terrified him, but also intrigued him.  Until he knew for certain, he continued to push these thoughts from his mind until Noctis mentioned it in conversation.  Only then, would he begin any serious thoughts on the matter.

When the men came back from their hunt, they had begun to prep.  Aranea helped Gladio with the meat while Prompto and Noctis helped with the seasoning and sides, under Ignis’s guiding eyes.  When all was done and finally cooked, the group enjoyed each other’s company once more.  They told many stories of hunts and odd jobs they had done on their journey and Aranea was quite impressed with all the feats they had taken.

“What about you?”  Gladio asked, his trust in her seeming to have increased.  “Did you land any memorable jobs?”

“Well…”  Aranea leaned back in her chair that was provided by the brotherhood.  “There was this one where I was to kidnap this spoiled prince and his cute lackeys.”  She smirked as the guys laughed.  Ignis only smiled as he sipped his coffee.  “But, I guess the one that would qualify would be when I met Biggs and Wedge.  They were mercenaries even then and were on a job of their own.  A behemoth attacked them but when I came in, we managed to take it down quite easily.  Nothing’s a match for my spear.”

“True.”  Prompto smiled.  “You went toe-to-toe with Iggy and kept up with him!”

The dragoon looked to the Advisor with a snide smile, “You weren’t goin’ easy on me because I’m a girl, were you, handsome?”

He finished a sip of his coffee, “When it comes to a threat against Noct, I leave nothing to chance.”  Ignis admitted.  “Forgive me, but I had full intentions of defeating you in that encounter.”

“No hard feelings here.”  She shook her head.  “You gotta do what you gotta do.”

“Kill or be killed.”  Noctis repeated her words.  “That’s how it is out here.  Without these guys, here, I would have been dead a long time ago.”

“Probably.”  Gladio laughed.  “You’ve come a long way, though.”

“Yeah!”  smiled Prompto.  “Even I’ve seen some improvements.”

Ignis smirked behind his cup, “If only we could say the same for you.” 

“Hey!”  Prompto shot back.

“Ouch!” Aranea laughed.

The group laughed together long into the night until Ignis gave the word to set for bed.  When Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto had all climbed into the tent, Aranea sat on a high rock overlooking the empty Disc of Courthess, where Noctis had acquired Titan, the Archean.  She was greatly impressed that Noctis had acquired such a powerful ally.

“Ready to turn in?” Ignis shouted from below.  His voice snapped her from her trance and she looked down.

“I’ll sleep out here.”  She answered.

“That will not do.”  Ignis shook his head.  “I cannot allow a lady, such as yourself, to sleep out in the cold.”

“Then, maybe I just need a warm body next to me?”  she smirked back playfully.

“Is that an invitation?”  Ignis smirked back.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, Specs?”  Aranea winked.  “However, I don’t want to create any bad blood between you boys.  I’d hate to have all four of you fighting over little ol’ me.”

“I doubt it would come to that.”  Ignis laughed.

“Yeah, you’re right.”  Aranea jumped down to meet him.  She gently grabbed him by his purple shirt and unbuttoned the top button.  “I like you better anyway.”

“What’s not to like?”  Ignis smiled.  He watched as she sauntered over to the fire and began to remove the armor covering her arms and shoulders.  He noticed her skin beginning to show goosebumps from the chilled air.  Ignis slowly removed his jacket and gently placed it over her bare shoulders.

“You’re a bit of a romantic, aren’t you?”  Aranea laughed, grateful for the warmth.

“Once, perhaps.”  Ignis admitted as he fixed the button.  “My skills have rusted over the years.”

“Care to let me oil you up?” Aranea winked.

 “Funny.”  Ignis playfully glared at her.  “No, you are a woman of a different sort, I’m afraid.  Typical romantic advances do not seem to meet your standards of ‘wooing.’”

“How’s that?”  Aranea did not know if she should be insulted or intrigued.

Ignis looked to the horizon and chose his words carefully.  “You are a wild woman born into a wild world, Aranea.”  Ignis spoke seriously.  “You are fierce, yet, it appears you can be gentle when the need arises.”

“Ha.”  She scoffed.  “I don’t know if ‘gentle’ is the right word.”

“Fear?”  Ignis looked somewhat worried for her.

“I guess.”  Aranea crossed her arms and griped the jacket around her tightly, his cologne still lingering on it.  “It’s more of a curse.”  She was shocked to have these words suddenly spill from her lips.  Had he broken down her walls so easily?

“Curse?”  Ignis walked toward her.  His heart sank.  All of her confidence was built on fear?

“Look, just forget about it.”  Aranea shook her head.  “We can’t do this.”

“’We?’”  Ignis placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  “Aranea, what is it?  Are we not able to help?”

She turned to him, grateful for his concern.  “Afraid not.”  Aranea smiled.  “Just don’t get too close to me, okay?”

“I’m afraid I am.”  Ignis smiled.  Aranea felt her cheeks flush red.  Was he…did he just admit an attraction to her?  “I’m standing next to you, am I not?”

Aranea could not help the laugh that escaped her lips.  What a cheesy joke for him to make.  She turned away but a gentle hand on her cheek forced her to look back into his green eyes.  They were full of confidence and compassion.  His eyes were a lush forest that she felt she could be lost in forever and be perfectly fine with it.

“Worry not, Aranea.”  Ignis whispered.  “For as long as you are with us, I will allow no harm to fall to you.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about.”  Aranea looked away to her right.  “I appreciate it, Ignis…but I don’t think-“  He placed a gentle finger over her soft lips.  She turned to him, his eyes filled with concern and compassion.

“I understand, Aranea.”  Ignis nodded before removing his hand.  He walked into the tent and over his friends before emerging with his sleeping gear.  Together they lay under the light of the stars with the feelings from his eyes still fresh in her mind.  Now she knew just how far she had fallen for the advisor of Lucis…but the fear of him meeting the same fate as her other loved ones was far too much to bare.  She needed to come up with a plan to eliminate these ties before they both fell too deep.  She needed to scare Ignis away for Noctis’s sake, and for Luna’s.

The next morning, Aranea awoke to find Ignis already up and finishing up breakfast.  Gladio was standing nearby and seemed to be discussing something with the cook as they whispered back and forth.  Gladio turned his gaze to Aranea and smiled.  “Oh?”  Ignis turned and smiled.

“Good morning.”  Ignis nodded.  “How did you sleep?”

“Okay, I guess.”  Aranea stretched her stiff back and began to swing her arms back and forth to loosen her muscles.  Ignis fought his knees to keep them from bending.  “What’s for breakfast, Four-Eyes?”

“Eggs and bacon with a bowl of oatmeal.”  Ignis answered.  “We should reach the mines by early evening so we will need the energy.”

“Goodie.”  Aranea sighed.  Noctis and Prompto both emerged from the tent and greeted the other three.  The five sat around the morning fire and ate their meal with much enjoyment.  Ignis went over the day’s itinerary with the group and made sure they were mentally prepared.

“Cid should have the ship ready by tomorrow so we will have to make as few stops as possible.”  Ignis concluded.  “However, we’d best stay the night in Lestallum before heading to Caem to make sure we have enough supplies.”

“It’s a long trip to Nifilheim.”  Gladio sighed.  “And once we’re there, we don’t know when our next pit stop will be.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much.”  Aranea smiled.  “You got me, after all.  I can lead the way from there.”

“You’re sticking around?” Prompto asked surprised.  “I thought you were to only see Noct to Altissia.”

“Maybe.”  Aranea sipped her coffee.  “But, I also wouldn’t mind seeing you guys ripping the Empire a new one.”

“We’ll appreciate your help.”  Noctis nodded.  “We won’t have the slightest clue about what’s around there.”

“We would be totally screwed.”  Prompto chimed in.

“We’ll see how I feel.”  Aranea stared blankly into the fire.  “First things first.”

“The Wedding.”  Smiled Gladio.  He stood and grabbed Ignis’s empty plate as well as his own.  “I’ll do the dishes today.  You guys break down the tent and get ready to go.”

“Roger!” Prompto saluted.

“I’m washing up.”  Aranea stood.  “I don’t want to smell like you boys _all_ the time.”

“N-need a guard?”  Prompto suggested.

“Get to work, Prompto!”  Gladio knocked the blonde in the back of the head.

“Ow!!” Prompto turned to Gladio with a growl.

“I can handle myself, cutie.”  Aranea winked.  “Thanks for the offer.”  She noticed Ignis staring at her as well with a small smirk before he turned back to his coffee.  “Smug as always.”  She smiled under her breath.  When she came to the river, she removed the rest of her clothes and walked in.  The water was cold, but it helped wake her up more.  She dove under the water and swam about the bottom, thinking about the night before.  His kiss…his embrace.  She longed for more but was too fearful of what would happen to him.  Was this why Luna kept herself so far from Noctis for so long?

She burst out of the water with a gasp and enjoyed the warm sun on her wet skin.  She ran her fingers through her long hair and dipped in once more.  When she was finished she walked out and dried herself off before clothing herself once more.  She arrived back at the haven where Ignis stood alone.

“Where are the others?”  she asked.

“They’re loading up the car.”  He sipped the remnants of his coffee.  “I made sure to leave your armor out for you upon your return.”  Aranea turned to see her pieces even shimmering.  “And polished them up for you.”

“You did all that in an hour?”  Aranea blinked.  “Damn.”

“When looking after Noct, one must be quick to keep up with his torn garments and troublesome tendencies.”  Ignis sighed.

“I’m sure.”  Aranea began attaching her armor back onto her body.  She finished with her skirt that featured a dragon pattern.  “Ready, Four-Eyes?”

“Whenever you are, my dear.”

Thoughts of his kiss sprang forward again as she passed him.  Did he truly feel the same for her?  Noctis needs him and if he were to fall for Aranea now, it could be death for all of them.  She had to think of a way to deter him from falling for her. 

They finally arrived at the entrance of the mine but the sun was finally going down.  Aranea rather enjoyed these long rides with the guys.  Although she did her best to not get too close to them, they felt more and more like the men in her militia.  She grew to trust in these men as they grew to trust in her.  They were now comrades in arms and she was very much okay with this prospect. They clambered out of the car with stiff legs after Ignis parked.

“Finally!!!”  Prompto stretched.

“I can’t feel my legs!”  Noctis whimpered.

“That was a long haul.”  Gladio touched his toes and stood upright once more.  “You okay, Iggy?”

“I am fine.”  Ignis waved.  “I appreciate your concern.  How do you fare, Aranea?”

“All good here.”  She adjusted a piece of armor on her arm that slid out of place.  “So, do we camp or do we head in?”

“There will be daemons no matter what we do.”  Gladio crossed his arms.

“What are your thoughts, Noct?” Ignis asked.

“Let’s head in.”  Noctis nodded.  “We don’t have much time before Luna awakens the Hydrean.”

“Good point.”  Gladio smiled.

“Spoken like a true King.”  Ignis smiled admirably.  “After you, then, Noct.”

The group followed the young king into the depths of the cave.  They came across an old elevator that seemed to go down for many miles.  With no other way down, the group reluctantly packed into the elevator.

“I try and not make it a habit to get too close to men.”  Aranea joked.  “This is not helping.”

“I wonder how deep this goes?” Prompto looked around.  “I hope it can hold all of us.”

“Well, if it snaps we won’t panic for long.”  Gladio smirked.

“Not funny, dude!!” Prompto snapped.

When they reached the very bottom of the mine shaft, Noctis began to step out but Aranea, who stood just behind him pulled him back.  “I’ll check it out.”  She lowered her helmet.  “You comin’ Big Guy?”

“On it.”  Gladio summoned his sword and the two slowly walked ahead to check for enemies.  When the coast was clear, Gladio waved his arm.  The group rejoined and now walked with Gladio and Aranea on point, Noctis and Prompto in the center, and Ignis watching the rear.  They came to a crossroads where they were greeted by a mining cart on a set of old tracks.

“What do you think this is?” Prompto asked looking inside of it.

“A mining cart, dumbass!” Aranea growled.

“They used it to ship out whatever they mined in here.”  Gladio answered Prompto’s curiosity. 

“Think we’ll find any diamonds or other treasure?!” Prompto and Noctis both had eyes gleaming of all the riches waiting within the cave.

“We came for the Power of Kings!” Ignis reminded them in an annoyed tone.  “Be mindful of our objective before you begin to fantasize about such foolish things!”  Prompto and Noctis hung their heads with disappointment and trudged onward.

When they were nearly a mile down the tunnel there was an echo that came from behind.  Ignis turned to the darkness behind him and heard the clattering becoming louder and louder.  He realized that it was the mining cart.

“Watch out!!”  Ignis called out.  Noctis and the others turned to see the mining cart now coming into view in a big hurry.  Ignis jumped at Noctis to remove him from the track while Gladio grabbed Prompto.  Aranea used her advanced jumping skills to dodge the cart with minimal effort.  When she landed the boys were on the ground but pushing themselves back up.

“Thanks, Specs.”  Aranea nodded.  “We all would have been road kill.”

“Nice save, Iggy.”  Gladio nodded as he helped Prompto to his feet.

“Thank me when we’re back in sunlight.”  Ignis helped Noctis.  “Shall we continue?”

“As long as that doesn’t happen again.”  Noctis growled.  “What was that?”

“Someone or something doesn’t want us here.”  Gladio growled.  “I say we keep moving and make ourselves welcome.”

“I like the way you think.”  Aranea smirked.

They followed the tracks to where the mining cart had stopped.  When they arrived, a group of goblins morphed out of the shadows.  Aranea spun her lance and charged in, depleting a large number of them.  Gladio eliminated another group with a few swings of his giant sword while Prompto pulled out his cannon and launched a Gravisphere in the midst, drawing the rest into one place where Ignis and Noctis finished them off.

“Oh yeah!” Prompto cheered.  “We got some real chemistry here!”

“That’s what I call ‘teamwork’!” Gladio nudged Aranea in the arm.  “Nice job.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself.”  Aranea smirked.  She looked to Ignis who dismissed his own spear and loosened his wrists.  Noctis was out of breath but after a quick healing spell from Ignis, Noctis gave his advisor a fist-bump and they were good to go once more.

After what seemed like hours of hiking, the group finally arrived at a metal cat walk that expanded over an open cave.  Goblins could be seen scampering about the bottom as moonlight shined through the ventilation fans.  A strange figure, however, stood in their way as the catwalk was only large enough for them to walk single file.  Gladio was on point followed by Aranea, Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis.  The figure ahead of them suddenly disappeared into the shadows.

“What the hell was that?!” Prompto cried.  “That was weird!”

“Careful!” Aranea warned.  “It could still be around here!”

“We should push onward with caution!”  Ignis suggested.  “We are nothing but targets if we linger.”

“Right.”  Gladio began to procession once more but there was a scream from Prompto that caused both him and Aranea to look behind them.  The samurai daemon had attacked from above and was now locking swords with Noctis.  Aranea drew her lance and tried to stab at the monster, but he unleashed a black wind that pushed her and Gladio into each other and off the catwalk.  They fell to the cave floor below where they were greeted by the Goblins.  Gladio and Aranea rose to face them and she was relieved to see Prompto fighting with them.  But, where was Noctis and Ignis.

“Crap!”  Aranea turned to see Gladio looking up toward the catwalk.  “Up there!”  He pointed.  Aranea followed his finger to see the Samurai walking toward Ignis and Noctis.  The wind had thrown Noctis into his advisor but he was not able to protect his King from slamming his head into the catwalk.  Noctis lay unconscious as Ignis pulled him away from the advancing Samurai daemon that Ignis identified as a Ronin.

“Not on my watch, Ugly!”  Aranea jumped high enough to grab one of the catwalk’s supports in order to launch herself and land behind the Ronin.  “You want a challenge?!”  She barked.  The Ronin turned its eye-less face to her then back to Noctis.  “What?  You don’t fight girls?  Too bad…I’m not like most girls.”

She charged with her spear but the Ronin jumped and landed behind her.  It swung its curved blade but she blocked it with her lance.  The strength of this thing was incredible, but she could not give in.  She needed to protect Noctis!  Luna was waiting for him!  Even if it killed her, she needed to have the two reunited.  Not just for Ravus, but for the humanity of Luna, the Oracle.

“I’ll stick you like a stuck Garula!!”  Aranea pushed it back and charged again but the Ronin unleashed another blast of black wind that now threw her, Ignis, and Noctis to the cave below.  Gladio managed to catch Ignis and Noctis while Prompto did his best to catch Aranea.  She landed perfectly on her feet next to the blonde who seemed a little disappointed at not playing her hero.  She smiled and blew him a kiss as thanks before rushing over to help Gladio up from the collective weight of Ignis and Noctis.  Noctis finally roused himself from his unconscious state and looked around for the Ronin.

“It’s gone.”  Aranea huffed.  “The bastard blew us all off the trail and fled.”

“Dammit!”  Noctis cursed.

“Forgive me, Noct.”  Ignis sighed.  “I was not able to fully protect you from injury.”

“Let’s just find a way back up.”  Noctis pushed himself up from his advisor.  His attitude caused Aranea to feel a streak of anger.  She pushed Prompto aside before grabbing Noctis by the lapels of his jacket.

“You listen here, Punk!”  Aranea barked.  “Before we go storming off anywhere, your _Advisor_ at least deserves a bit of thanks for saving your unconscious ass!  He kept you from becoming Royal Minced Meat and suddenly _that’s_ not good enough for you?!”

“Get your hands off me!” Noctis hissed back.

“Or what?”  Aranea egged him on.  “Now you think you’re finally _man_ enough to give me another go?”

“Aranea!” Ignis stepped forward.  “That is enough!”

“And you!”  She whirled around to face the advisor.  “You just stand there and take this?!  You deserve a _hell_ of a lot better than that!”

“Then, why don’t you _tell_ me what I deserve?”  Ignis’s words were steel cold as were his eyes.

She wanted so badly to shout but knew that she could not.  Ignis spent his whole life training to watch out for Noctis; he couldn’t suddenly throw in the towel and follow her.  She looked to Gladio and Prompto who stood and watched.  _They seriously can’t let him be carrying on like this!_   Aranea looked to Noctis who glared at her, but she could see that her words were beginning to sink in.  She pulled him to her face as she hissed, “Be grateful for those around you.  One day, they won’t be there to save you and there won’t be a damn thing you can do to help them.”  Noctis could hear the hurt in her voice as she released him and walked away.  There was experience behind her words.  The others sensed it as well and followed behind her.

“Thanks, Specs.”  Noctis finally whispered.  “I’m sorry.”

“I understand, Noct.”  Ignis nodded, grateful for the King’s appreciation for his actions.  “Should we come across the best again, we shall enact our revenge.”

Aranea was still too far ahead of them to hear their whispered conversations so Prompto turned to the other three and spoke.  “So, what do you guys think about Aranea?”

“What do you mean?” asked Gladio confused.

“I think she’s been hurt before.”  Prompto answered.  “She seems all sad and stuff now.”

“Maybe.”  Gladio nodded.  “But, she’s not exactly the type to give backstory.”

“It is not an invalid theory, however.”  Ignis chimed in.  “She was born into this world, a world where it is survival of the fittest.  Perhaps she lost family and friends in tragedy.”

“Makes sense.”  Noctis nodded.

“You think that’s why she tries so hard to push people away?” Prompto wondered.  “I mean, I give her passes and she rejects me every time, but she still flirts with us.”

“Ever thought about that being her strategy?”  Gladio smirked.  “If her target is a male, she’ll use her advances to stray him closer before…”  Gladio took his thumb and slowly glided it across his neck.

Prompto gulped and began to second guess any future flirtatious advances toward the dragoon.  Noctis patted his best friend on the back as he whispered, “You always got Cindy.”  Prompto’s eyes seemed to sparkle with the thought of their trusted Hammerhead Mechanic.

“You’d best be careful, Iggy.”  Gladio leaned toward the advisor.  Ignis gave the King’s Shield an inquisitive side glance.  “I overheard you two the other night.  We don’t know what her true intentions are.  How do we know this client of hers wants Noct to reunite with Luna?”

“She did not fight to kill during our last encounter.”  Ignis stated plainly.  “She toyed with us…buying time until she could leave at her desired whim.”

“Ha.”  Glaido huffed, realizing that Ignis had been analyzing her from the very beginning.  “So, she never wanted to kill any of us in the first place…I wonder why?  I thought mercenaries did anything for the right gil.”

“Perhaps there is more to mercenary work than meets the eye.” Ignis smiled.  “Aranea is quite a remarkable woman.”

“No doubt about it.”  Gladio smiled.  “She’s definitely not like other women back home.  No wonder you fell so hard for her.”

“I beg your pardon?”  Ignis suddenly flushed red.

“Come on!”  Gladio slapped Ignis on the shoulder.  “I could hear you two at camp!  You obviously dig her and I can’t blame you.  Hell, I’ll go so far as to say I envy you.”

“Gladio, please.”  Ignis scoffed.  “This is hardly the time or place!”

“You flirt with her, you sly dog!”  Gladio elbowed Ignis in the side.  “You don’t even try to hide it!”

“Even I noticed.”  Noctis smiled.

“Blast it all.”  Ignis sighed.

“What’s that?”  Prompto raised a head to his ear and leaned toward Ignis.  “Take me, Aranea?  I’m yours?”

“Enough of that!” Ignis went to swat Prompto away but the blonde pulled away just in time and began to laugh hysterically.

“What the hell are you boys doing?” Aranea called back.

“Just givin’ Iggy a hard time.”  Gladio waved.  “You should give it a try sometime.  It gives him more character.”

Ignis sighed with frustration as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  “Troglodytes.”  

The group wound their way through the tunnels fighting wave after wave of goblins.  After hours of fighting and walking, they came to a chasm where they were greeted by the same Ronin they had faced earlier.  Before she charged in, Aranea turned to Noctis as she lowered her helmet.

“Think you’re ready?”  she asked.

“Yeah.”  Noctis nodded.  “He’ll regret attacking my friends.”

“That’s the spirit.”  Aranea smirked.  “Go get ‘im, Prince Charmless.”

Noctis summoned his Engine Blade and threw it at the Ronin, allowing himself to warp and strike the monster.  The attack threw the monster off balance and left it vulnerable.  Ignis ordered the charge and the group all attacked the beast while it was down.  Aranea jumped high and trust her spear into its arm, severing it from the body.  Prompto opened a few new holes in its chest while Ignis threw multiple daggers into the back.  Gladio finished off the Ronin with a swift swing of his sword and removed the head.

“Damn, we’re good!” Prompto cheered.

“Only because we had more room.”  Aranea smiled.  “But, it’s dead all the same.  Let’s look for this tomb you were talking about and get the hell out of here.”

After searching for a while, Noctis came across a crack in the wall on one of the upper levels of the chasm.  He called everyone to him so they could all enter together.  They slid through the crack and made their way to the ancient set of stone doors.  Noctis used his key to open the door where the stone body of a King of Lucis lay.  Aranea had never been inside one of these ancient tombs and she was quite impressed with the Lucian design and architecture.  She watched in awe as the weapon that the statue held turned to crystal and floated high into the air before flying into the new King of Lucis, becoming the last weapon he needed here in Lucis.

“That’s it for the Lucis tombs.”  Gladio crossed his arms.

“The other two lie in Nifilheim.”  Ignis adjusted his spectacles.  “The twelfth lies in Cartanica and the final is in Ravus’s keeping.”

“Ravus?”  Aranea turned to Ignis.  As she recalled her last memory of Ravus, he did have a sword next to his own but he never drew it.

“He stole my father’s sword.”  Noctis hissed with great distain.  “I have to get it back.”

“Don’t worry.”  Aranea suddenly spit out.  She looked to the king with a gentle gaze.  “Getting that one back won’t be as hard as you think.”  She turned and began to exit the cave.

“Aranea…”  Noctis called to her.

“Come on!”  She beckoned.  “We’re done here and I need a bath.”

When they finally made it to the elevator, they began to clamber in.  Aranea suddenly felt her arm lift up involuntarily.  Ignis had noticed a streak of blood running down her arm.  He pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the blood but she pulled her arm away, feeling guilt as she did so.

“You are injured.”  He insisted.  “Allow me to-“

“It’s fine.”  Aranea growled.  “I don’t need a man to worry about me.”

“Apologies.”  Ignis put his handkerchief away.  “I meant to disrespect.”

Aranea knew what she had to do.  She could not lead Ignis on any longer.  She needed to make him see that she was not the woman he pursued.  He deserved a woman better than her and she was now determined to make him see that.

When they finally reached the mouth of the mine, it was still night and the full moon was high in the starry night sky.  They walked to the nearby haven where Ignis threw together a quick meal after everyone pitched in to set up camp.  They gathered around the fire to eat yet Aranea remained silent, her food barely touched.

“You alright there, Aranea?”  Glaido asked after a while.

“I’m fine.”  She grumbled.

“You hardly touched your dinner.”  Ignis pointed out.  “Is something troubling you?”

“I’m _fine!_ ”  Aranea stood.  “I don’t need a man to worry about me!”  She stomped toward the stove and placed her plate on the table before walking out of camp and into the darkness.

“What was that?”  Prompto blinked.  “You think she’ll be okay with the daemons?”

“She’ll be fine.”  Gladio went back to his meal.  “If anyone can fight off a few daemons to kill some stress, it’s her.”

“If you say so.”  Prompto played with his meal with his fork and looked around.  Ignis seemed to be staring blankly at the fire.  Prompto noticed him glance behind him and Ignis turned, hoping to see Aranea nearby.

Noctis noticed as well and did his best to sound sly.  “If you’re so worried about her, go after her.” Noctis swallowed his last bite.

Ignis sighed.  “It should have been made clear to you all that she wishes to be alone at the moment.  And what’s more, she and I are not ‘together,’ as you put it, so I ask that we drop this matter.”

“Well I don’t.”  Noctis stated plainly.  Ignis looked to Noctis as he suddenly took up this tone.  “Specs, you’ve been with me my whole life.  You’ve been cooking for me, cleaned for me, sewed my cloths…hell, I’ll go so far as to say you were there a hell of a lot more than my dad!”  Noctis leaned forward and gazed at his Advisor and friend.  “Believe me, I appreciate all that you’ve done for me…for all of us…but I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now; What will you do when this is all over?”

“You mean when we take back the Crystal and Insomnia?”  Ignis placed a crocked finger to his chin in thought.  “Am I to be terminated from my role so soon?”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all.”  Noctis laughed.  “Specs, I’m asking who you will have to come home to at the end of the day when we retake Lucis?  I don’t want my life to completely consume yours.”  Noctis’s eyes turned to compassion as he tilt his head at his dear friend.  “Specs, I want you to have a family of your own someday.”

“Why are you saying this?”  Ignis blushed.  “All I do, I do for the sake of Lucis.”

Noctis leaned back with a smile on his face.  “Then, for the sake of Lucis, go grab yourself a girlfriend!”  The other boys laughed along with him but Ignis found no humor.  “Aranea’s a good match for you.”  Noctis continued.  “Go get her.  She’s probably cooled down by now.”

Ignis looked to his friends and then to the flame dancing in the center.  He was now at odds with himself.  Was he to continue on caring for Noctis when this was all over?  What then?  When they lived in the Crown City, Ignis would spend long hours at the castle while Noctis was in school in order to help Noctis keep up on affairs within the Kingdom.  Now that Noctis was King, so many of his prior duties will no longer be necessary for Ignis to hold.  When Lucis returns to its prior state, before the invasion, with Noctis as her new king, what was Ignis to do at the end of his day?  Return to his lonely apartment at the Bevelle?  His heart warmed that Noctis cared for his advisor so much that he directly wished for him to pursue a suitable companion to start a family.

Memories of Aranea began to flood the advisor’s mind.  So many details about the dragoon caused him to feel things that he had felt with no other.  His stomach grew warm at her smile, his skin danced at her touch.  He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of the starlight strands that were hers.

“Very well.”  Ignis blushed.  “You win, Noct.”

“I always do.”  Noctis smiled.

“Just make sure you call us if you need backup, okay?” Gladio warned.  “Hopefully, she didn’t go too far.”

“Right.”  Ignis stood from his seat and placed his plate down on the kitchenette before treading the dark desert before him in search of the dragoon.


	3. The Dragoon: Tamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis ventures out to find Aranea in a cave. She is injured and it is far too dangerous to risk the daemons with an injured comrade. The two decide to spend the night in the cave, but first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** SMUT WARNING****

It was quite some while after leaving camp.  Ignis wandered around and noticed the evidence of Aranea’s stressful release.  With his clip-light, he was able to make out blotches of black blood that freshly wet the dusty rocks.  A few blotches, however, were red and fresh.

“Aranea!” Ignis called out.  “Aranea!”  He did his best to not alert any daemons as he called.  He managed to find a cave that seemed to be lit from the inside via torches and road flares.  He made his way toward the cave and drew his daggers in case of a thug ambush.  He slowly turned the corner to see Aranea with her armor removed and nursing a gash on her leg as well as a twisted ankle.  He dismissed his daggers and sighed in relief.  She was alive.

“Aranea?” Ignis called out gently.

“Who’s there?!” Aranea grabbed her spear and stood, holding her one leg askew to keep weight off of it.  Ignis raised his hands to the level of his eyes as he revealed himself.  Aranea sighed with a frustrated glare.  “What is it, Four-Eyes?”

“I have merely come to check on you.”  Ignis kept his hands raised.  “You have been gone for quite some while and I could not help but notice the trail you left for me.”

“Yeah…”  She slowly sat back down and rested her back and head against a crate.  “So, you’re here to scold me now?”

“Not at all.”  Ignis finally lowered his hands and walked further into the cave.  “As of this moment, I am inclined to lend you aid, however, because of my last attempt I have become weary.  Do you need help?”

Aranea sighed and looked at her injuries.  She thought long and hard before closing her eyes in defeat and nodding. 

“A moment, then.”  He reached into his pocket and began typing a message to his friends.  When he sent it he looked to her.  “I have informed the others that you are well.  However, I suggest we remain in this cave until dawn.  It shall give you ample time to rest your injuries.”

Ignis removed his leather jacket and placed it atop the crate behind Aranea before kneeling down on one knee and assessing her.  She tried to hide her blush as his green eyes scanned and studied her injuries.  He appeared so cryptic and focused that she began to feel guilty for pushing him away before.  She looked down and muttered an apology.

“Pardon?” Ignis was snapped out of his trance as he came up with a solution to mend her injuries.

“I said, ‘I’m sorry.’” Aranea repeated.  “Sorry about before.  I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“Indeed.” Ignis smiled as he grabbed the used roll of gauze that Aranea had been using.  “I understand your need to remain independent, Aranea, however, that is no excuse to deny medical attention.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Aranea winced as Ignis applied pressure to her wound and began to wrap it.  “I guess…I’m just scared.”

“Of what?” Ignis did not make eye contact but remained focused on his task.

“Of getting close to you and your boys.” Aranea wrapped herself in her arms.  “I’ve had bad luck with people I get close to.”

Ignis summoned his dagger to cut the gauze before taping it.  Before moving to her ankle, he stared into her hazel eyes.  “You have lost them?”  Aranea silently nodded.  Ignis sighed and moved himself down to her ankle.  He gently removed the boot and sock before assessing it as well.  “I do not know what you went through, Aranea,” Ignis began.  “But, I assure you, Noct and the rest of us are not so eager to end our lives as yet.  We have far too much to live for and see through before we breathe our last.”  Aranea looked to him with wide eyes.  Ignis seemed to feel her gaze and smiled. 

“We must fight to reclaim our home.”  Ignis stated.  “In order to do so, we must reclaim the Crystal that was stolen from Insomnia during the invasion.  Once we acquire that, Noct will ascend the throne as King of Lucis.  _I_ will never give up until I see this come to fruition.”

“And when you do?”  Aranea asked.  “What then?  What happens to the Loyal Advisor when Pretty Boy becomes king?”

Ignis could not help but laugh at being asked the same question in a matter of hours.  He looked up to Aranea, remembering Noct’s words.  He blushed, but he knew that he felt some kind of connection with Aranea.  With Noct’s words ringing in his mind, he wished to pursue things further with her.

“I suppose..” Ignis began as he administered a potion to the injured ankle.  “I suppose the Loyal Advisor continues to aid his King whenever he is called upon.  In the meantime…I shall live my own life.”

“How so?”  Aranea smiled.  “What do you wanna do?”

“Regrettably, I have never given it much thought.”  Ignis sighed.  “But, I suppose opening my own eatery could be a start.  I would have to see how my schedule at the Citadel would fit in but it _is_ and enticing thought.”

Aranea hummed a chuckle.  “What about a family?”

Ignis seemed to jerk at the word.  He gulped as he looked at Aranea over his glasses.  He could not quite read her intentions but he tried to display his own feelings as best as he could, remembering their night in the Duscae camp.

“I…suppose when I find a woman that understands my position and is willing to comply when the King requires my attention…yes…”

“What about now?” Ignis looked up at her, almost questioning her motive.  _What is she getting at?_ He pondered.  “Say you found a girl before you got your crystal?”

Ignis hummed as he finished wrapping the gauze around her ankle.  “That depends on how this said ‘girl’ views myself and my motives.”  He looked up to Aranea.  “Does she approve?”

Aranea smirked at the Advisor.  “I think she might.  She might approve more if the advisor took her on a proper date sometime.”  She leaned in close to him.  “Or…maybe just a ‘fun night’ in a cave somewhere?”

Ignis chuckled as her hands found his shirt and began to unfasten the buttons.  “It would depend upon what the Lady finds ‘ _fun_.’”

Aranea smiled as she pulled him to her as she leaned back against the crate.  She pressed her lips against his as she pulled out his purple shirt tucked behind the waistband of his dark jeans and unbuttoned the rest.  It now hung open loosely around them, her loins quivering at the site of his fit chest and waist.  Ignis propped himself using his arm to hold himself against the crate when Aranea broke off to lavish his neck with her lips.  He shivered as her lips caressed his skin.  She traced her fingers around his jaw line and down his neck to his collarbone.  His breathing was still steady with hints of gasps as she worked on him.

“How does a man like you fall apart?”  She whispered into his ear.  “What are your weaknesses?” 

He shivered as her breath tickled his ear. “That particular information I keep to myself.”  He teased, though his heartbeat quickened.

She giggled deeply into his ear, causing him to shiver again.  “I’m fairly good at interrogation…and I have all night, handsome.”  She blew into his ear, viewing as the action to be one of his vices.  He giggled as he fought to shiver again. 

“Please, stop.” He chuckled through his teeth.

“I think I found one.”  She smiled.  “Let’s see if I can find another.”

Before she could continue, Ignis quickly wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips onto her own ear.  The swift action forced a gasp to escape her lips.  “Perhaps _I_ wish to discover a vice of _yours._ ”  He spoke with a low and husky voice that riled the dragoon more.  His words dripping into her ear and breathing on her neck.  Her hands reached his back and she clenched the fabric of his shirt tightly as his lips caressed her slender neck.  He mimicked her as he blew into her ear but she retaliated with a kiss onto his lips.  She swiped his lips with her tongue teasingly but was shocked to discover slight tastes of coffee.  It was intoxicating and soon she intertwined her tongue with his.  The action was swift in that Ignis accidently let out a whimper.

She broke the kiss and began to kiss his strong neck more vigorously, sucking gently enough to leave faint marks.  She managed to push him onto his back with the flaps of his shirt spread open, exposing his whole upper body. She crawled over him to straddle his waist as she continued to kiss along his collarbone.  Aranea raised herself up from him to admire every muscular detail as his chest rose and fell.  He squirmed under her analyzing gaze.

“Damn, Four-eyes.”  She smiled.  “You look so good.”  She lowered herself down to his stomach and began to tease his pelvis with a wandering fingertips, feeling his pelvic bones appearing beneath his tight skin.  He moved his waist from side to side from the feeling.  It was strange at first, feeling her soft fingers and long nails touch his skin, but he found it to be quite arousing and the ache between his legs grew.  He ran his hand through her silver hair as she played with his belt.

“Do you wish to have me?” He whispered.

She looked up at him, desire shining from her hazel gaze.  She answered him with a smirk as she slowly slipped her hand up his inner thigh and over the bulge in his jeans, sending a shiver through his body.  He gasped at her touch as she slowly stroked him repeatedly.

“Oh, I want you.”  She grinned.  “But, I’d rather see your squirm more.”  She gripped his waist on both sides and lowered herself just above his belly button.  His stomach began to rise and fall faster as Aranea drew closer.  She grinned mischievously as he tried to wiggle away from her grasp.  “I’m liking this side of you.  Let me see another.”

“W-what are you doing?” Ignis felt her grip his waist tightly as she lowered her tongue into his belly button and began to wiggle within it.  If the sensation around his pelvis was strange, this was far more alien.  He found it incredibly arousing, yet, it was extremely ticklish.  Ignis grinned and winced at the feeling, fighting a fit of laughter climbing his throat.  As she increased her speed and licked the walls, he swayed his waist more and more, trying to escape the wandering tongue but she held him in place.  At last, he could no longer hold it in and began to chuckle, his stomach flexing from each laugh.  His laughter ignited bombs of fire within her own stomach, spurring her on faster.  Soon, her fingers joined the fray on his belly and Ignis fought her.

“No!” He laughed.  “I’ll have none of that!” Another fit of laughter sprouted when she grabbed his right wrist and held it up, granting access to his underarm.  She used her own right hand to attack from beneath his shirt.  “No!”  Ignis winced as he fought the laughter.  “Aranea!!  S-stop this!”

Aranea pouted as she continued.  “Aw…but it makes you hard.”  She lift her knee to rub his bulge ever so gently.

“Gods Above!” Ignis was truly in a myriad of emotions that he was not quite sure which to go with.  Aranea eventually made the decision for him and unbuckled his belt.  She freed his hard, weeping erection and her eyes widened.

“Holy crap, Specs!” Aranea smirked.  He writhed again as she gazed at his member.  She wrapped her smooth hand around it and began to pump with torturously slow speed.

“Bloody Six!” Ignis’s head fell back.

“Is this better?” She smiled.  “Maybe…faster?”

“Faster…” Ignis nodded.  “Please, faster.”

“Oh, are you _begging_ me?” Aranea grinned.

“Aranea.” Ignis whimpered.  She pumped with a slightly increased speed, forcing Ignis to writhe again.  “I can’t….Aranea, please.  Faster, please.”

She increased her speed more but used her other hand to wipe his wet head and use it as a lubricant as she rubbed his left nipple.  He gripped the sand beneath him as he giggled from both pleasure and the ticklish feeling.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Aranea spoke in a husky voice once more.  “Do you want more?”

Ignis nodded as the feelings overwhelmed his sense of speech.  Aranea smiled as she licked his tip repeatedly.  He moaned and unleashed a gasp as Aranea wrapped her lips around him.  He opened his eyes and almost unleashed himself as he watched Aranea take him in deeper and deeper and deeper.

“Aranea!”  He could feel himself on the edge.  “Aranea…I’m about to…”

She released him with a wet pop. “Give it to me, Ignis.  Give me all of you.”

She continued to bob her head up and down him, spurring him on.  He covered his mouth as he let out a shout.  The hot, bitter, fluid shot into her throat and she drank it greedily.  She rubbed and rubbed his member until he was dry before releasing it from her mouth.  The Advisor of Lucis and Prince Noctis now lay under her, debauched and breathing heavily beneath her.

“What…of you?”  Ignis breathed.

“You can thank me later.”  Aranea winked.  “You can think of this as an apology for snapping at you.”

Ignis smiled and closed his eyes, looking as relaxed as he did at the campsite near Steyliff Grove.  She giggled as she lay on top of his bare chest.  She looked up at his resting face and slowly removed his glasses and set them off to the side.  She looked back to him and gently traced her index finger over his lips.  _Maybe…_   She smiled.  The curtains of her eyelids grew heavy and soon she fell asleep to the beat of Ignis’s heart.

 

 

 When she had awoken, Aranea was laying on his thigh as he sat against the crate shirtless next to her.  It was at this point that he had, somehow, shifted their position during the night and he draped his shirt over her.  He scrolled through an article on his phone until he noticed her stir. 

“Good morning.”  He smiled.

“Hey there, Handsome.”  Aranea winked. When she lifted herself from his thigh, she happened to look where she lay then back up at him. “You really are an early riser, aren’t you?

“The world at dawn is full of wonders.”  He smiled.  “It is a hobby of mine to wake up in the early hours to watch the sunrise before my daily duties.”

“That’s not what I meant.”  Aranea grinned.

“Pardon?”  Ignis followed her pointing finger at his exposed bulge covered by jeans and his face flushed a slight pink.  He cleared his throat and closed his eyes.  “Well, it _has_ been some time since I’ve awoken with a woman in the same bedding.”

“Sure, sure…” She smiled and hummed into his chest. “You know, though…”  Her eyes turned mischievous as she rubbed his wrist gently and slid up his arm to have her hand glide down his pecs and down the line towards his waist.  “Seeing a man of your aptitude getting all ‘hot and bothered’ was _such_ a turn on.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”  Ignis huffed as he turned his gaze to set his phone down.

“ _Reaaally?”_   Aranea curled her fingers under the advisor’s chin to force his gaze back to her own.  “Need I remind you?”

Ignis closed his eyes in protest and turned away.  “I certainly do _not_ instigate in such behavi-aah!!”  Ignis jerked as Aranea had unzipped the fly of his jeans and lifted the flap of his boxers just enough for her to kiss his slightly hardened erection.  It stiffened under her lips and she gave it a teasing lick, forcing another gasp from Ignis.

Aranea turned to the advisor and watched his chest rise and fall in quick succession.  “Hot and Bothered.”  She sneered.

“Y-you…are devious.”  He breathed.

“Oh yeah…” She leaned in and licked his hard dick more, causing more whimpers from him and he shifted his long, slender, legs.  “I’m the girl mothers warn their boys of.”

“You certainly are…”  He tried to raise himself and slide away but she gripped his erection with her hand forcing him to halt his movement and igniting another moan.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?”  She grinned.  “I’m not done with you.”

“Aranea…”  He whimpered.  His skin was tingling from her soft touch.  She exposed it fully and lightly stroked it, allowing her fingers to dance along his length and around it, teasing him further.  “Oh, Gods….”  He breathed.

“They can’t help you.”  She raised it gently and wrapped her lips around the wet head.  Ignis gasped and unleashed another whimper as he bucked his hips.  He watched as much as he could as the fire spread from between his legs up into his stomach.  He was in awe as she took in his length as she did previously.      

“Gods!”  He gasped again as he felt her tongue wiggle and dance around it.  She was smooth and certainly knew how to draw out this feeling.  He was fairly certain she could cause any man to come at will.  His throbbing flesh ached as he grew more and more impatient for Aranea to make her move.

He gasped as he heard a slight pop from her release but his eyes widened as he felt smooth skin cradle his hard flesh.  She was now straddling him and held his wrists up against the crate by his head.  Her eyes burned as she looked at his chest then back up to his eyes.  With her mischievous grin, he knew what she was plotting.  His slight jolt of resistance almost ignited her orgasm, but she made sure to hold until the moment was right.  She leaned in and wrapped her lips around his left nipple, tickling it with her smooth tongue.

Ignis moaned at the feeling.  She was about to come herself and was quickly losing control as his moans and whimpers filled her ears.  She began to move her body along his length and back down, riding him slowly, then increasing her speed.  As she did so, she switched pecs, ensuring Ignis continued his vocal expression, with a slight giggle in between.  At last, with another wiggle of her tongue on his nipple and a hard thrust from her pelvis, Ignis unleashed himself, both on her and a bit on himself as she pushed it forward onto his lower belly.  When he unleashed his shout from the orgasm, she, too, felt the wave and she arched her back, biting her lip to keep herself silent.  _Holy shit!!_ She gasped within herself.  _This is amazing!_

She fell onto his shoulder and listened to his rapid breathing as he worked to regain as much air as he could.  Aranea grinned.

“See?”  She kissed his neck.  “I can make _any_ man crack.”

“You…you are terrible.”  Ignis whimpered, his eyes closed.

“Yup.”  She pressed her lips against his ears, “And you’ve got a loooong trip with me.”

 Ignis chuckled at the feeling of her breath brushing passed his ear lobe.  “Indeed.”  After a long while Ignis rose from their make-shift bed.  He placed his gloves back on to his hands as she watched.  He turned his attention to her and smirked as he pointed to the purple, leopard print shirt behind her.  “I’ll need that back.”

“Come and take it!”  She egged on, gripping it and pulling it to her chest.  “I don’t give things away for free, you know?”

Ignis knelt back down in front of her.  “What is the price you ask?”  He smiled.

Aranea’s gaze suddenly turned serious.  “Take me with you.”  Ignis blinked in confusion at the sudden turn.  “After Altissia, you’re getting your crystal, right?  Take me with you.”

“You would turn against the Empire?”  Ignis was astonished.

“Ignis…”  Aranea stood and threw his shirt at him.  “Look, I’ve done a lot of bad things over the years in the name of that Circus of an Empire.  I’m not proud of any of it…but I had to do to make ends meet.”  She gazed into his emerald eyes once more.  “I…want to make amends.  I want to do what I can to help you get your crystal back.”

“Aranea….”  Ignis smiled as he adjusted he placed his glasses back onto his face.  “I’m sure the others would be delighted.”  Ignis stood and buttoned his shirt.  “However, permit me to ask; why the sudden change of heart?”

Aranea blushed and meekly looked at Ignis, feeling foolish at her words, but answered anyway, “Dunno.” She rose from the bed and slowly slid on her underwear, leggings, and shirt.  “ _Maybe_ because I’ve grown to like you guys…Namely you.”  She winked as she sauntered to the mouth of the cave with a glow about her.  Ignis looked at the pile of armor she had neatly placed on the crates.  At last, he had won the dragon’s heart.


	4. An apology from the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block sucks

***** I AM SO SORRY *******

I didn't think writer's block could last so damn long but, unfortunately, it has. BUT, the good news is that I am hoping to begin posting soon. I have decided to scrap this work and write it differently. How I currently have it, there are too many holes and I need to plan out a much better plot in finer detail. I'm thankful for you all getting this far with me and I hope to have it up again soon! I am working on rewriting my other works as well.

Again, I am so sorry for the intensely long wait. I love you all <3


End file.
